


Ближайшее будущее

by foina_cale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foina_cale/pseuds/foina_cale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур заглянул в волшебное зеркало и увидел, что в будущем счастливо женат на Мерлине. Но они же терпеть друг друга не могут! И объединяют усилия, стараясь сделать всё, чтобы избежать увиденного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ближайшее будущее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Future Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/317838) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Переведено на Мерлин Биг Бенг, который проводился в 2012 году.  
> Огроменное спасибо - Madam T., которая перевела кусок из 4 тыс. слов, героическая женщина! Но я не смогла добавить её в соавторы, потому что не нашла её профиля на АО3((  
> Бета: Sybellin (части 1,3,4), Kpo (2 часть)  
> К этому фику alex_adder сделала клип, посмотреть можно здесь: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=BkVR9NLD5tc

Моргана – по причине, Артуру не понятной, – настояла на играх, до которых Артур не снисходил даже в тринадцать лет, а ведь ей уже стукнуло тридцать.

– Двадцать восемь, Артур, не такая уж я и древняя. – Они относили грязную посуду на кухню – потом Моргана заставит кого-нибудь её помыть. – И я предложила не какую-то детскую забаву.

– Ты провидица, зачем вообще тебе нужно заглядывать в магическое зеркало?

Она подняла бровь и понизила голос до шёпота, чтобы не услышали в гостиной:

– Что, испугался? Утеру ведь неизвестно, что ты не брезгуешь магией, а даже если бы он знал, не понимаю, почему это так тебя беспокоит. Мне надоело, что ты вечно стараешься угодить отставшему от жизни фанатику.  
– Если помнишь, он мой отец. Да и твой тоже. – Она поджала губы, как всегда, когда упоминали это обстоятельство. – Ничего не поделаешь, – постарался извиниться Артур. – И ты уходишь от ответа.

– Потому что, невзирая на тренировки с Моргаузой, я не могу управлять снами, тупица! Я настрою зеркало на пять лет вперёд. А с помощью сна мне ничего не удалось бы предсказать настолько точно, даже если бы получилось его контролировать, чтобы приснился, скажем… Мерлин. – Артур поморщился, и Моргана не преминула издевательски ухмыльнуться: – Кстати, прими мои поздравления: сегодня ты был вежлив. Даже почти любезен.

– Отвяжись, – Артур закончил сортировать грязную посуду – скорее всего, именно его Моргана и заставит позже эту посуду помыть. – Ну и над кем ты будешь издеваться сегодня? – Она взглянула на него с невинным удивлением. – Если ты достаешь зеркало, значит, уже наметила жертву. – Когда им было по пятнадцать, Моргана заставила его посмотреть в зеркале, что будет через три года, и он увидел себя в постели с Гвен. Их с Гвен связь оказалась плохой затеей. Два года он был убеждён, что им суждено быть вместе, а она бросила его через две недели после ночи, которую он видел в зеркале, из-за того, что они поступили в разные университеты.

– Подожди и увидишь, – Моргана усмехнулась и сбежала с кухни взять зеркало из стенного шкафа. Артур вздохнул и вернулся за стол.

Стоило ему войти в комнату, Мерлин с Ланселотом сразу же замолчали, так что и без радостного восклицания Гавейна: «Принцесса, а мы только что о тебе говорили!» – он понял бы, кого они обсуждают.

Конечно же, Артуру досталось место рядом с Мерлином – Моргана с наслаждением мучила окружающих и, к тому же, не желала признать, что брат не слишком любит одного из её хороших друзей. Сначала он хотел демонстративно остаться на ногах, но взрослые люди так себя не ведут.

– Да, я заметил. – От этих слов у Мерлина покраснели уши. Все остальные выглядели немного пристыженными. Все, кроме Гвен – та просто прищурилась и отвернулась к Елене, продолжив расспрашивать её о ветеринарной практике. Спустя мгновение напряжённой тишины, всем остальным тоже удалось придумать себе темы для разговора. – Ждёшь не дождёшься узнать свое будущее, Мерлин? – Артур изо всех сил постарался говорить спокойным тоном.

Мерлин пожал плечами:  
– Магические кристаллы никогда не показывают мне точное будущее, – он не потрудился даже взглянуть на Артура. – Гаюс, мой дядя, он преподает лечебную магию в университете…

– Я знаю, кто твой дядя, Мерлин, все это знают.

Мерлин свирепо на него зыркнул. Как бы глупо это ни звучало, но, имея дело с ним, Артур всегда краешком сознания помнил, что он одним взглядом может превратить человека в тритона. И Артура это бесило.

– Да, конечно, даже напыщенные кретины, отцы которых выступают против прав волшебников с тех пор, как…

– Мерлин, – одернул его Ланселот, отвлекшись от разговора с Леоном.

Теперь злой взгляд достался Ланселоту. А затем Мерлин продолжил:  
– Я слишком силён. Это искажает результаты предсказаний. Хотя Моргана тоже сильная ведьма, так что она убедила меня попробовать.

– И ты совершенно точно что-нибудь увидишь, пусть видение будет недолгим или неинтересным, – заявила вошедшая в комнату Моргана. В руках она держала изысканно украшенное зеркало. Разумеется, зеркало ей подарила Моргауза. Артур был только рад, что эта гарпия уехала по делам во Францию, иначе ему пришлось бы столкнуться с ней и Мерлином одновременно, что выполнимо не чаще двух раз в год. – На пять лет вперёд, и у большинства из вас видения продлятся не более тридцати секунд.

– Тридцати секунд вполне достаточно, – сказал Гавейн. Елена дала ему подзатыльник. Леон поморщился. – Раз уж я сижу по левую руку от тебя, Морагана, то я первый?

Моргана заняла своё место во главе стола:

– Минутку. – Напевные слова заклинания, устанавливающего зеркало на нужное время в будущем, она произнесла так же пафосно, как и любая обладающая толикой силы девчонка, которая открывает тур «Правды или вызова». Если бы кто-нибудь сейчас вякнул про «родство душ», Артур ушёл бы, и плевать на статус?

– Ну вот, – закончила Моргана. – Гавейн, можешь начинать, если хочешь.

Гавейн, естественно, хотел. Почти полминуты он отрешённо смотрел в зеркало, а потом рассмеялся – однако, отказался объяснить, из-за чего.

– Через пять лет меня ждут весёлые ночки, – вот и всё, что он пожелал поведать, передавая зеркало сидящей рядом Елене.

Елена увидела конную прогулку за городом и передала зеркало Леону, который по окончании видения покраснел так, что даже борода не спасала, ничего не сказал и отдал зеркало Элиану. Оказалось, Элиан через пять лет посетит Тадж-Махал, отчего он радостно заулыбался (Гвен лишь многострадально вздохнула). Зеркало отправилось через стол к его сестре.

Транс Гвен длился несколько дольше, и она вышла из него, улыбаясь и со слезами на глазах, приложив руку к животу, так что её будущее было довольно очевидным. Счастливый Ланселот забрал у жены зеркало, а поглядев в него, стал выглядеть ещё счастливее – наверняка, тоже увидел их ребёнка. В будущее теперь смотрел Мерлин, а Артур размышлял, что раз эти двое увидели своё потомство, находиться рядом ними, пока они действительно не начнут плодиться, будет просто невыносимо.

Мерлин, вышедший из транса почти через минуту, выглядел так, будто очнулся от кошмара. Вытаращив глаза, он в ужасе уставился на Моргану:

– Ты всё подстроила! Думаешь, смешно? – обвинил он.

– Ничего подобного, – ответила Моргана, не растеряв ни капли спокойствия. Артур знал её достаточно хорошо, и знал, что ей сейчас очень весело. – А теперь или рассказывай, что увидел, или передай зеркало Артуру.

Каким бы ни было видение, Мерлин, должно быть, не хотел его обсуждать, потому что чуть не уронил зеркало, передавая его Артуру.

– Ты такая девчонка, Мерлин, – сказал Артур и заглянул в зеркало. На долю секунды там отразилось его сердитая физиономия, а затем…

_Сидя на диване, которого в его настоящем нет, он целует кого-то в ухо, зарывшись носом в темные волосы. Легко сжимает зубами мочку, и владелец уха, кем бы он ни был, смешливо фыркает:_

_– Артур, серьёзно, я тысячу раз говорил: они большие, но это вовсе не значит, что они чувствительные._

_И Артур узнаёт этот голос, хотя никогда и не слышал, чтобы его обладатель говорил так – нежно, немного задыхаясь. Он не в силах поверить догадке, пока не видит, как он сам, только на пять лет старше, отодвигается и встречается с Мерлином взглядом. Мерлин улыбается ему, ярко и беззастенчиво, и Артур никогда не видел, чтобы Мерлин улыбался так, зная, что он рядом, и, конечно, не был готов к такой близости с Мерлином, поэтому пропускает первые слова Артура из будущего:_

_– …не могу поделать, и тебе это известно. И я запасаюсь на будущее._

_Улыбка Мерлина становится мягче, и он целует Артура в щёку – так привычно, будто делает это сто раз в день:_

_– Ничего не изменилось._

_Артур берёт Мерлина за руку, ладонь к ладони, и при соприкосновении безымянных пальцев слышит звякание металла о металл. Артуру не обязательно смотреть, он и так знает, что это значит, но, очевидно, будущему Артуру обязательно, потому что он прослеживает кольца сначала взглядом, а потом пальцем._

_– Не совсем. Боги, я не хочу возвращаться к работе!_

_Теперь всё ясно. Через пять лет, в результате стокгольмского синдрома, у Артура возникнет влечение к Мерлину. Это очевидно, потому что по утрам Артуру всегда хочется на работу, хочется доказать отцу, что, когда придёт время, он сможет управлять их компанией (хотя и планирует ввести более современные правила найма, как только дело перейдёт к нему), и он сомневается, что это когда-нибудь изменится._

_– Но скоро…_

_Слова Мерлина, что бы он ни собирался сказать, будущий Артур прерывает поцелуем, жёстким и требовательным. Мерлин задыхается, и Артур толкает его на диван, настойчиво расстёгивает пуговицы на его рубашке, и…_

– У тебя такое лицо, как будто ты увидел привидение, – замечает сидящая напротив Елена.

Артур почти кинул зеркало в Моргану, и старательно не смотрел на Мерлина, который собирался через пару лет похитить его и промыть ему мозги – других объяснений увиденной слащавой сцене просто не было.

– Я был на деловом ужине, – соврал он. – Речи были ещё скучнее, чем обычно. Я-то думал, через пять лет мне не придётся посещать такие мероприятия.

Моргана только улыбнулась. Она не стала смотреть в зеркало, а предложила сыграть в покер. Артур принципиально не поворачивался направо, потому что знал: там сидит Мерлин и всем своим видом кричит: «Ты лжец, ведь я тоже это видел!»

*  
– Артур, сколько лет! Где ты пропадал? – спросил Леон, открыв дверь.

Артур протянул ему купленную по дороге упаковку шести бутылок сидра. Обычно у Леона дома не было ничего крепче вина, а этот вечер Артур мог и не пережить без спиртного. Моргана допытывалась, почему он весь месяц сторонился друзей, и Елена начала беспокоиться, и все говорили, что Мерлин заявится куда угодно, только не на вечеринку к Леону.

– Много работы. Отец пытается привлечь нового клиента.

– А, – Леон суетливо возился у двери, и Артур начал подозревать, что сейчас состоится один из тех неловких разговоров о чувствах, которые случались у них очень редко, и от которых Артур обычно старался уклониться. – Я просто подумал… ну, Мерлин в последнее время тоже всех избегает. Вы что, разругались сильнее обычного?

– Я уже сказал, что просто был занят на работе. – Артур постарался не морщиться: заявление Леона еще раз подтвердило, что Мерлину в зеркале привиделось то же самое, что и Артуру, а одинаковые видения (если их, конечно, не подстроила Моргана) у двух разных людей… это не шутки. Однако, судьбу решает выбор. Если бы они с Мерлином прекратили видеться, это, несомненно, уберегло бы их от свадьбы. Равно как и от развода, который неизбежно последовал бы за ней. – К тому же, разве я когда-нибудь боялся спорить с Мерлином?

– Пожалуй, нет. – Леон, наконец, позволил ему войти. На диване перед телевизором уже сидели Моргана и Елена, смотрели предматчевый репортаж и пили вино прямо из бутылки. Видимо, Гвен с Ланселотом не захотели прийти, а вот Элиан уже развалился в кресле, и Гавейн пытался отнять у Елены бутылку, и… блин! На кухне, с тарелкой чипсов в руках, стоял Мерлин и таращился на Артура так, словно увидел призрака.

Свидетелем последовавшего продолжительного неловкого молчания стал только Леон. И, возможно, Элиан. К счастью, остальные трое были слишком заняты дележом вина, иначе они, скорее всего, усложнили бы Артуру жизнь.

– Мерлин, – наконец, поприветствовал он. – Я и не знал, что ты такой поклонник футбола.

– Я сейчас на мели, и Моргана обещала, что тут будет алкоголь. А сама прибрала к рукам всё вино, – на последних словах Мерлин повысил голос. Он всё ещё не отрывал взгляда от Артура.

– Дай ему бутылку сидра, – крикнула Моргана, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия: она отпихивала Гавейна подальше от вина. – А ты, Мерлин, мог бы превратить воду в вино, но тебе просто захотелось хоть на один вечер выбраться из склепа, который ты зовёшь квартирой.

– Вино получается паршивое, – буркнул Мерлин. Как будто сам факт подобного волшебства не ломал все представления об известных уровнях магической силы.

– Не прекратишь ныть – не получишь ни капли сидра, – ответил Артур и бросил Мерлину бутылку. Тот поймал её не руками, а с помощью заклинания. Артур возвёл глаза к потолку и, отодвинув их обоих, присел в кресло-мешок, который Леон положил рядом с диваном (Артур никогда не спрашивал, почему мужик под тридцать до сих пор держит в доме кресло-мешок; ответ ему наверняка не понравился бы).

Просмотр матча вышел более чем неловким. Хотя и не должен был, ведь они с Мерлином, не сговариваясь, решили вести себя как обычно, но каждый раз, когда один из них начинал спор о решении судьи на поле или о том, чья очередь готовить попкорн, другой душил спор в зародыше, пока тот не разгорелся по настоящему, и они снова всеми силами пытались не обращать друг на друга внимания. Моргану и Гавейна их поведение чрезвычайно веселило, Леон и Елена выглядели обеспокоенными, а Элиан поглядывал на них, как на сумасшедших.

Когда Артуру наскучила игра, он ушёл на кухню. После четырёх выпитых бутылок сидра (остальные две достались Мерлину и Леону) он был изрядно навеселе. Минутой позже объявился Мерлин. Артур чуть не уронил стакан с водой, повернувшись и обнаружив, что Мерлин стоит совсем близко, ближе, чем когда-либо (во всяком случае, в реальности).

– Нам нужно это обсудить, – заявил Мерлин. Его нешуточная решительность явно проистекала из того факта, что Моргана весь вечер, как доступную девицу, спаивала его вином. Она из принципа не налила ни капли Гавейну, зато с Мерлином сюсюкалась, как с декоративной собачкой-алкоголиком.

– Вообще-то, мы должны забыть об этом. Навсегда.

Мерлин качнулся ближе, и да, определённо, они никогда не находились так близко. Обычно они следили, чтобы их разделял хотя бы один человек, иначе они могли поубивать друг друга или шумно поругаться при всём честном народе.

– Мне подумалось, что нам следует выработать соглашение о разделе. Например, тебе достанутся вечеринки Морганы, потому что она твоя сестра, а ещё – само зло. И, может быть, Леона, раз уж вы вместе учились в школе. А я получаю Гавейна и Ланселота. Еленой и Гвен мы можем делиться, мы оба им нравимся.

– Ланселот и Гвен женаты. Они устраивают вечеринки вместе.

Бедному маленькому мозгу пьяного Мерлина оказалось не по силам решить такую задачку. Подумав, Мерлин сообщил:

– Тогда я беру Персиваля. Он подружится с Ланселотом, и в итоге его усыновят.

– А кому достанусь я? – спросил вошедший Элиан, который был трезвее любого из них, и они оба подпрыгнули и обернулись. Элиан слишком уж веселился. – Вы всерьёз делите друзей? Вот уж не думал, что вы ненавидите друг друга настолько сильно. – Он обошёл их и достал из шкафа пачку чипсов. Шкафы в доме Леона были переполнены чипсами, что странно, ведь Леон их не слишком любил.

Артур попытался сосредоточиться на главном:  
– Так будет безопаснее.

Элиан перевёл взгляд с одного на другого:  
– Безопаснее для тех, кто не хочет быть втянутым в очередной ядерный конфликт на тему прав волшебников? Очень любезно с вашей стороны так заботиться об окружающих.

Это было превосходным оправданием. Артур решил использовать его всегда, объясняя новое соглашение, которое, он надеялся, покажется ему блестящим и на трезвую голову.

– Да, именно этим мы и занимаемся.

Мгновение было слышны лишь вопли недовольных судейским решением Елены и Гавейна, а затем Элиан рассмеялся. Негромко, но всё же.

– О, боги, вы наконец-то переспали, да?

– Именно этого мы и пытаемся избежать, – сказал Мерлин с убеждённостью пьяного вдрызг человека. – Мы пытаемся изменить будущее. Это жизненно важно.

Элиан вынужден был схватиться за ручку холодильника, чтобы не упасть – так хохотал. Кое у кого могли возникнуть подозрения.  
– Так вот почему вы чуть не обделались на вечеринке у Морганы? Увидели, что спите друг с другом?

– Мы были женаты! – выпалил Артур, не подумав, потому что вообще-то он ещё не упоминал о самых страшных подробностях видения. Если бы они с Мерлином просто трахались до потери сознания – это одно, но они обнимались и тискались. И носили кольца!

Мерлин поморщился:  
– Кто-то промыл нам мозги. Наверное, Моргана. Промыла мозги и заставила пожениться. Ты вёл себя так… – он неопределённо махнул рукой. – Так мило. Это было странно.

– Вы оба абсолютно безнадёжны, – заявил Элиан.

– Эй ты, засранец! – позвал Гавейн, сидящий на полу возле дивана, где по-прежнему терпели крах все его уговоры Елены и Морганы поделиться выпивкой. – Где там тебя носит, тащи уже чипсы!

Элиану всё ещё было слишком весело, поэтому Артур задержал его:  
– Пожалуйста, никому не говори. Никому. Это просто один из вариантов будущего, этого ещё не случилось, и не случится никогда. Вообще. Ни за что.

– Да, конечно, – Элиан поспешил убраться из кухни, пока Артур не начал упрекать его за недоверие в голосе.

– Мы ещё поработаем над соглашением, – пообещал Мерлин и последовал за Элианом.

– Чёрт! – выругался Артур. Он жалел, что принёс только одну упаковку сидра.

*  
Неделю спустя Артур проснулся со стояком и диким желанием, он уже начал дрочить, но вдруг вспомнил свой сон. Мерлин. Ему снился Мерлин, и, хотя такое уже случалось – они не ладили, но Артур не отрицал, что в Мерлине было что-то соблазнительное, хотя он и относился к Артуру так, будто Артур является лишь копией своего отца и никем больше, – в прежних снах Мерлин стоял на коленях или лежал на спине. На этот раз они просто обнимались на том же диване, что и в видении, и Артур, подумать только, перебирал Мерлину волосы! Вспомнив сон, Артур вцепился в простыни.

Артур убеждал себя, что у него слишком долго никого не было, поэтому разум и уцепился за картинку из видения. Беспокоиться не о чем, однажды на каникулах он по-дурацки влюбился в девушку по имени София и не мог выкинуть её из головы, даже когда выяснилось, что она – коварная ведьма. Сейчас происходило то же самое. Ему просто нужно найти кого-то другого, и он сразу забудет Мерлина, и через пять лет они не окажутся на диване в объятиях друг друга (он не надеялся, что Мерлин предотвратит беду, от Мерлина вообще было мало толку, хоть он и являлся могущественным волшебником). Будущее можно изменить, и Артур не позволит себе влюбиться.

Придя в тот день на работу, Артур посмотрел вокруг новыми глазами. У него не было времени на бары и клубы, поэтому удобнее всего было бы выбрать сотрудника компании, если только ему не хочется пресмыкаться перед отцом или, того хуже, Морганой (которая наверняка отправила бы его на свидание вслепую с Мерлином – потому что была невыносимой стервой).

Как нарочно, стоило Артуру вернуться с обеда, к нему в офис заглянула Вивиан Кинг, фурия на каблуках, почти такая же опасная, как Моргана. Несмотря на всю спесь, она обладала острым умом и красотой, и вдобавок была настолько не похожа на Мерлина, насколько это вообще возможно. Двадцать минут он слушал тираду Вивиан о сделке, которую они заключали с компанией её отца, а потом пригласил на ужин. В середине разглагольствований о том, как повезло корпорации «Камелот», что в «Кингз» хотя бы задумались над их предложением, потому что их компания существует много веков, а «Камелот» создан практически вчера, Вивиан запнулась и несколько мгновений пристально смотрела на него.

– Ты совсем свихнулся? – осведомилась она.

– Я знаю ресторан, в котором подают вкуснейших цыплят.

Вивиан прищурилась:  
– Если ты пытаешься соблазнить меня, чтобы выпытать закрытую информацию… – она с угрозой замолчала.

– Просто ужин, клянусь. Возможно, несколько ужинов. Может, даже опера. – Убеждённой она не выглядела. – Я хочу узнать тебя лучше, – по крайней мере, он не совсем соврал. И собственная идея с каждой секундой нравилась ему всё больше.

Вивиан хмыкнула:  
– Можешь заехать за мной в семь. Мы не будем говорить папе, потому что он тебе не поверит. Выбери какое-нибудь приятное место. – Артур кивнул, стараясь проглотить улыбку. Может, она и высокомерна, зато с ней не скучно. – Если ты закончил тратить моё время, то я, пожалуй, пойду поищу отца, у нас назначена встреча с вашим отделом продаж.

– Конечно. Я за тобой заеду.

Вивиан коротко кивнула и ушла, а Артур весь оставшийся день не обращал внимания на испуганные взгляды личного помощника и забронировал ресторан сам, чтобы слухи не дошли до Морганы. Но они, конечно, всё равно дошли. Моргана позвонила ему, когда он был уже по дороге к Вивиан.

– Вы с Мерлином пытаетесь заставить друг друга ревновать? – без предисловия осведомилась она, стоило ему взять трубку. – Потому что вы месяцами не ходили на свидания, а развлекались нелепыми заигрываниями, которые называете ссорами. И вдруг у вас обоих свидания в один и тот же вечер!

«Слава богам», – подумал Артур. Значит, Мерлин тоже пытался предотвратить беду, а они скорее добились бы успеха, если бы вместе работали над предотвращением возникновения отношений. Возможно, Мерлин умнее, чем Артур считал раньше.

– Свидание с Вивиан не имеет отношения к Мерлину, – солгал он. – Веришь ты или нет, но моя жизнь не крутится вокруг него.

Впервые в жизни Моргана онемела от удивления. К сожалению, это длилось недолго.

– Вы оба просто смешны! Когда Вивиан тебя бросит, от меня ты сочувствия не дождёшься! – рявкнула она и бросила трубку.

Первое свидание прошло на удивление хорошо. Как и второе, и третье, и седьмое, и девятое. А когда Артур рассказал отцу, с кем встречается, тот чуть не сбил его с ног – так сильно похлопал по плечу. Друзья Артура не особенно любили Вивиан, но никто из них не говорил об этом вслух, да и Мерлин был занят новым парнем, так что Артур на два месяца забыл о том видении.

А потом Моргана решила устроить очередную вечеринку, на которой, как и следовало ожидать, всё рухнуло.

– Приводи Вивиан, раз уж без этого никак. А Мерлин пригласит Джилли. По крайней мере, развлечение нам обеспечено.

– Ну, раз уж развлечение обеспечено, ты не станешь доставать зеркало.

Моргана рассмеялась:  
– Так вот в чём дело! А я-то удивлялась. Вы что, увидели, как занимаетесь сексом?

– Почему все сразу спрашивают про секс? – возмутился Артур, и решил сменить тему, пока Моргана не приступила к объяснениям. Он хорошо знал свою сестру – она наверняка, специально на случай этого разговора, составила целый список доказательств, да ещё раскрасила его в разные цвета. – Мы с Вивиан приедем. И чтобы никакого зеркала, Моргана. Я серьёзно.

Поэтому когда Артур, под руку с Вивиан, появился на пороге, Моргана, конечно же, приветствовала их с волшебным зеркалом в руках. Не успел Артур возмутиться, Вивиан от восторга захлопала в ладоши:

– Я не играла в волшебное зеркало целую вечность! Какая прекрасная идея!

Моргана ухмыльнулась Артуру, которому оставалось лишь молча наблюдать.

– Я подумала, что мы можем сыграть, пока готовится жаркое. Проходите в гостиную. Кажется, ты ещё не знакома ни с Мерлином, ни с его парнем.

Артур потащился следом – другого выбора не было, потому что Вивиан крепко сжимала его локоть, – и приветствовал каждого, пока не нашёл в себе силы посмотреть на Мерлина, рядом с которым обнаружил парня почти с такими же смешными ушами и ещё более упрямым выражением лица. Судя по волшебному кольцу на пальце, этот парень тоже был волшебником. Кто ещё, кроме Мерлина, стал бы встречаться с собственным клоном!

С другой стороны, выбор самого Артура пал на Вивиан в первую очередь потому, что он искал полную противоположность Мерлину, и тут Артуру пришлось посмотреть правде в глаза: Вивиан – это он и есть, только с сиськами и манией величия. Возможно, с Мерлином произошла похожая история.

– …и Джилли, – сказала Моргана, выразительно глядя на Артура. До Артура дошло, что он всё это время стоял и таращился на Мерлина и его парня, который, видимо, теперь тоже стал участником соревнования «Самое дурацкое имя», наравне с Элианом и Гавейном.

– Рада познакомиться, – ответила Вивиан тоном человека, который не испытывает никакой радости, и повернулась к Моргане, спасая Артура от необходимости играть с Мерлином в гляделки. – Итак, мы ещё кого-нибудь ждём, или уже можем начать игру?

– Вы с Артуром пришли последние.

Подтверждая общие подозрения о причине этого опоздания, Вивиан одарила Артура взглядом сквозь ресницы. Артур старался ни на кого не смотреть.

– Тогда приносим извинения за то, что так всех задержали. – Артур притащил в гостиную два недостающих стула. Видимо, Моргана для такого случая купила ещё несколько.

Когда все расселись, Моргана улыбнулась и подняла зеркало:

– Для разнообразия, я установила зеркало на три года и пару месяцев вперёд, – она передала зеркало сидящей рядом Гвен. – Почему бы тебе не начать? А потом просто будем передавать его по кругу.

Пока зеркало ходило по рукам, Артур почти ни на кого не обращал внимания, хотя и заметил румянец на щеках Елены, которая вдруг уткнулась взглядом в пол, и разочарование Гавейна, увидевшего скучный и одинокий вечер дома перед телевизором. На лицах Мерлина и Джилли было одинаковое нечитаемое выражение. Артур понадеялся, это значит, что через три года они всё ещё будут встречаться.

Он был почти последним в очереди, после него оставались только Вивиан и Элиан. Взяв зеркало и заглянув в него, он ожидал увидеть нечто совершенно отличное от предыдущего видения, и…

_Он сидит в кабинете, за окнами которого уже стемнело. Наконец хоть что-то привычное. А вот припев песенки «Ты – горячая штучка», который раздаётся откуда-то со стола, – совсем нет._

_Артур из будущего отвечает на звонок мобильного, а настоящий Артур недоумевает, как вышло, что его вкус настолько сильно испортился за такое короткое время?_

_– Зачем ты всё время меняешь сигнал у моего телефона? – говорит Артур из будущего, и это, по крайней мере, знакомо. Наверное, тупая песня – происки коварной ведьмы Морганы._

_– Ты до сих пор торчишь на работе? – вот дерьмо, это снова Мерлин._

_– Ещё только полчаса, честно. Пытаюсь разобрать завал, о котором я тебе рассказывал._

_– Ты не обязан исправлять ошибки своего отца. – В его словах привычно сквозило явное презрение к Утеру Пендрагону. Может, в будущем они с Мерлином просто друзья? Исполнили взаимное желание не жениться друг на друге и стали приятелями. Артур решил, что это он переживёт. – После стольких лет работы он вообще не должен их совершать._

_Артур из будущего отвечает совсем не так, как ответил бы приятелю. Он опускает плечи и потирает лоб:_

_– Через пару лет он уйдёт в отставку, и тогда я всё усовершенствую._

_– А пока будешь страдать, – тон Мерлина опасно смягчается. – Артур, если он не позволяет тебе ничего менять, ты должен просто…_

_– Мы не будем больше спорить на эту тему. Я скоро приеду домой, и мы всё обсудим, но прямо сейчас я хочу разобраться с этим парнем, Мордредом._

_Мерлин вздыхает:  
– Ладно. Ты же знаешь, что я злюсь не на тебя, да? _

_– Знаю. Я тебя…_

Выйдя из транса, Артур натянул на лицо улыбку, хотя, судя по взгляду Элиана, вышло не слишком убедительно. В некотором смысле, сегодняшнее видение было куда хуже первого. Говорить о его отце в таком тоне Артур не позволял никому, даже Моргане, а Мерлину это сошло с рук.

– Работал допоздна, – буркнул Артур, и передал зеркало Вивиан.

Увидев будущее, Вивиан притихла и молчала весь ужин, но Артур едва ли обращал на неё внимание – был слишком поглощён задачей не смотреть на Мерлина, потому что тот смотрел в ответ.

Две недели спустя (через два дня после того, как Мерлин бросил Джилли), Вивиан эффектно порвала с Артуром на глазах у целого ресторана, и он не сказал бы, что сильно огорчился. Было понятно, что план «Встречаемся с другими» провалился, и ему придётся придумать новый.

*  
После расставания с Вивиан прошло три недели. Наступили солнечные, почти летние деньки, и Елена решила, что было бы просто чудесно устроить в одном из городских парков пикник. Сдавшись перед угрозами Морганы организовать ему адовы муки, Артур явился и обнаружил, что кроме него это сделали только Гавейн и Мерлин.

– А где остальные? – выпалил Артур, не успев хотя бы притвориться вежливым и поздороваться.

Елена отвлеклась от распаковки бутербродов и подняла на него взгляд:  
– К Леону приехали родители, Элиан отсыпается после свидания, которое, видимо, вчера затянулось, а у Гвен овуляция, – она замолчала, услышав смех Гавейна. – Кажется, о последнем мне говорить не следовало. Вы не могли бы притвориться, что ничего не слышали?

– Конечно, могли бы, – ответила Моргана. Услышав что-нибудь подобное от Артура, Моргана принялась бы безжалостно над ним издеваться, а Елене просто улыбнулась ласково, как нашалившему котёнку. – Между прочим, Артур, ты грубишь. Неужели тебя не устраивает компания?

– Если она включает одновременно тебя и Гавейна? Нет.

Он присел на расстеленное одеяло и, наконец, заставил себя посмотреть на Мерлина, который явно был так же доволен обстоятельствами, как и Артур. Напоминание о том, что Гвен и Ланселот изо всех сил стремятся к предсказанной им участи, мягко говоря, не доставляло радости.

– Мерлин, – констатировал Артур.

– Артур, – ответил Мерлин, и они продолжили усердно игнорировать друг друга, что в такой маленькой компании было задачей гораздо более сложной, особенно когда Моргана втянула всех в обсуждение Нимуэ Лейк, волшебницы и очевидного лидера на предстоящих выборах премьер-министра, соперницы Аредиана, с которым Утер был дружен.

День оказался на удивление безмятежным, чему способствовала принесённая Гавейном бутылка вина. Артур обнаружил, что почти дремлет. Тени удлинялись, девушки хихикали над какой-то ерундой, а Гавейн не оставлял их в покое своими шуточками. Мерлин был необычно молчаливым, учитывая, как много он обычно трепал языком. В конце концов, Артур заставил себя открыть глаза: возможно, он и согласен сделать что угодно, чтобы избежать свадьбы с Мерлином, но его хорошо воспитали. Он приподнялся на локтях и увидел, что Мерлин за ним наблюдает.

Если бы всё было по-старому, Артур начал бы дразнить его, но так он поступал гораздо чаще, чем стоило, каждый раз, когда они оказывались рядом. Взгляд Мерлина был совершенно озадаченным. Вот почему они никогда не поднимали скользкую тему в разговорах: оба пытались понять, что же может удержать их вместе через несколько лет? Артур знал, что Мерлин, по меньшей мере, привлекательный и интересный человек, но ведь и Гавейн – тоже, и почти такой же невыносимый, поэтому так трудно было понять, каким образом его будущее сосредоточилось именно на Мерлине?

Пока Елена колотила Гавейна босоножкой по голове, а Моргана заливисто хохотала, Артур тихо спросил:  
– Ничего так и не исправилось?

Мерлин одарил его рассерженным взглядом:  
– А мне откуда знать? Я не сижу ночи напролёт перед волшебным зеркалом в надежде убедиться, что мы с тобой не коллекционируем фарфор. И вообще, я не провидец.

– Поразительно. Я просто думал, что тебе, с твоей… – Артур пошевелил пальцами, изображая магические пассы, – тебе может быть что-то известно.

Мерлин передразнил его жест:  
– Шутишь? Ты не можешь произнести это слово? Боишься, что папочка тебя услышит и отшлёпает, или что? – Артур побледнел. В другое время, в любом другом случае, кто бы ни сказал подобное, он остался бы с подбитым глазом, или, по крайней мере, поучаствовал бы в незабываемой драке. Но это сказал Мерлин, а он наверняка видел, как они через три года разговаривают об отце, и должен был знать, что это удар ниже пояса, но, в то же время, выглядел напуганным своими же словами, поэтому Артур не мог решить, что хуже. – Блин, Артур, я…

– О, да просто, заткнись уже, – перебил Артур. Остальные по прежнему находились слишком близко и он не хотел, чтобы они услышали этот разговор. То, что Элиан никому не рассказал об их браке, уже было чудом. – Мне просто было лень заканчивать предложение, вот и всё.

– Разумеется, – улыбнулся Мерлин. В настоящем Артур никогда ещё не видел у Мерлина такой улыбки. Она лишала самообладания так же, как и в видении, и Артур только через несколько долгих мгновений понял, что таращится на Мерлина как идиот. На секунду ему стало совершенно ясно, почему Артур из будущего женился на Мерлине, и возникло ощущение, что он снова застрял в одном из видений, где жизнь легка и приятна, где послеполуденное солнце заливает округу золотом, а их друзья сидят рядом и хихикают над чушью вроде «Танцев со звёздами».

И тут Артур понял, что именно так люди и подвергаются влиянию видений, как случилось у них с Гвен целую вечность назад, и сами воплощают их в реальность. В основе видения может лежать пятисекундная фантазия, пришедшая в голову как раз перед тем, как ты заглянул в будущее, и это видение настолько завладевает разумом, что ты не успокоишься, пока не превратишь его в единственно возможный вариант. Несомненно, именно поэтому у них с Мерлином и возникли трудности. Артур отпрянул, улыбка Мерлина увяла, и тот отвернулся.

Когда тишина стала слишком уж неловкой, Артур спросил:  
– Как дела на работе?  
Мерлин в ответ лишь недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Артур поднял глаза к небу и заговорил тише:  
– Постарайся поддержать беседу, если не хочешь, чтобы Моргана сейчас вмешалась и начала брюзжать, что мы опять ссоримся. Лично я предпочёл бы, чтобы она ничего не узнала, если такое вообще возможно.

– Это же Моргана! Велика вероятность, что она уже обо всём знает и открыла тотализатор, а все остальные делают ставки, когда же именно это случится.

– Ставки на что? – Елена выбрала самое удачное время для вопроса.

– На неизбежное – когда мы с Мерлином подерёмся и попытаемся друг друга убить, – поспешил ответить Артур. – Если никто ещё не поставил на вторую неделю августа, можно мне?

Гавейн фыркнул. Моргана лишь безмятежно улыбнулась:  
– Если вы будете участвовать, это станет пари с неравными шансами. Вам останется только договориться между собой. – Судя по взгляду, у неё было куда лучшее представление о происходящем, чем у всех остальных (не считая Элиана). Артуру оставалось лишь надеяться, что она никому не рассказала. – Хотя я не буду возражать, если вы сговоритесь на конец июня.

– Как будто тебе нужны деньги, – сказал Гавейн. – Вот мне нужны, но я не опускаюсь до жульничества.

Таким образом, разговор скатился до обсуждения возможной даты двойного убийства (прохожие, которым удавалось уловить отдельные слова, смотрели на них с явным подозрением). К тому времени, как Артур извинился и отправился домой, чтобы закончить отложенную работу, казалось, что им с Мерлином удалось выкрутиться. Им всё ещё предстояло найти решение, но теперь они хотя бы могли снова вести себя друг с другом цивилизованно.

*  
Спустя полторы недели после пикника Мерлин позвонил, и Артур из любопытства поднял трубку. Они обменялись номерами много лет назад – потому что на них злобно таращилась Моргана, – но никогда друг другу не звонили.

– У меня появилась мысль, – заявил Мерлин после обмена приветствиями.

– На счёт нашей проблемы или вообще?

– Нашей проблемы, конечно, задница. Думаешь, если бы у меня возникла мысль о чём-то другом, я бы позвонил тебе?

– Если это связано с бизнесом, а у тебя мозгов как у капусты, то да.

– С каких это пор я размышляю о бизнесе? Я учусь на социального работника! – Мерлин вздохнул. – Ладно, не важно. Я считаю, нам надо переспать.

Артур несколько раз прокрутил это предложение в голове, но не смог найти в нём ни капли смысла.

– То есть, ты хочешь сдаться?

– Что? Нет! – Мерлин опять разнервничался. Артур начал беспокоиться. – У меня есть теория: если мы сейчас займёмся сексом, то никогда не поженимся.

– Чтоб ты знал, это паршивая теория.

– А ты чего, боишься, что получив меня однажды, уже не сможешь отказаться? – подзуживал Мерлин. 

Артур вспомнил озорную усмешку, с которой Мерлин всегда колдовал в его присутствии, и его ослепительные улыбки, и как, расслабившись, тот растекался в кресле, но тут же отогнал эти мысли – будущее снова пыталось промыть ему мозги.

– Меня пугает в точности противоположное. Ты звонишь мне с предложением изменить будущее, занявшись сексом – видимо, я неотразим.

– Неужели я веду себя настолько очевидно? – его голос так и сочился ядом. – Я хочу тебя, я…

– Я видел этот фильм, – перебил Артур, стараясь не рассмеяться. – Хорошо, тогда поведай мне, почему, чёрт возьми, ты считаешь, что секс решит наши проблемы? Мне интересно, почему ты так решил.

– Моя теория состоит в том, что, если мы перестанем избегать друг друга и дадим себе волю, то интерес и притяжение довольно быстро сойдут на нет, потому что мы совершенно разные люди. – Мерлин кашлянул. Артур не винил Мерлина за то, что тому было неловко – он только что сделал самое откровенно несексуальное предложение в истории. – Мы поженились только потому, что слишком долго откладывали.

Артур ненадолго задумался над его словами.  
– Полный бред, – решил он. – Сколько бы Моргана не ныла на эту тему, мы вроде не изнемогаем под грузом сексуального напряжения. – И, не в силах устоять перед соблазном поддеть Мерлина, добавил: – Разве что ты чего-то недоговариваешь.

Мерлин раздражённо вздохнул. Артур подавил ухмылку.

– Слушай, я, по крайней мере, хоть что-то предлагаю! И не говори, что не думал о сексе со мной. Нам надо просто… избавиться от навязчивой мысли. И тогда мы об этом думать перестанем, потому что эти мысли ненормальны, а худшее останется позади, и мы сможем жить дальше.

– Боги, ты говоришь прямо как Гвен, – Артур воздержался от замечания, что самым ужасным был бы не секс. Секс с Мерлином ему бы вероятно понравился. Но ему было интересно, что могло заставить его именно Мерлину рассказывать, как он расстраивается из-за работы, как сильно хочет поменять то, что делает отец. Не говоря уже об охватившем его ощущении уюта. Артур не знал, как во всём этом разобраться. – Как ты вообще до такого додумался?

– Слушай, это же логично. Всё идёт к тому, что… В смысле, только задумайся! Это уже происходит. Мы пытаемся придумать способ избежать отношений и проводим вместе больше времени, разговариваем и так далее, и, в конце концов, оглянуться не успеем, как начнём встречаться и поженимся. – Звучало ужасно правдоподобно. – Может, если мы немножко поддадимся, то поймём, что на самом деле ничего особенного в этом нет.

– Довольно рискованная затея, – заметил Артур.

Мерлин вздохнул:  
– Артур. Мы разговариваем уже несколько минут, мы спорим, но никто из нас до сих пор не повесил трубку; да и ведём мы себя довольно дружелюбно, и не вздумай говорить, что это не так. Всё уже происходит.

Артур, назло ему, повесил трубку.

Назавтра, выйдя из офиса после чрезвычайно тяжёлого рабочего дня, Артур остановился у лавки провидца. Она занимала старое здание в центре улицы, полной магазинов для волшебников, художественных галерей и богемных кафе. Артур хотел узнать, прав ли Мерлин, ступили ли они уже на путь, который приведёт их к свадьбе, но уже отклонил идею спросить у Морганы, хотя, пока шёл к магазину, поймал несколько странных взглядов на свой костюм и портфель. Однако стоящий у прилавка мужчина, увидев Артура, даже не моргнул. И правильно, хреновым он был бы провидцем, если б выказывал удивление при виде входящих в магазин покупателей.

Это был седой старик с аккуратной бородкой, одетый в мантию из тех, которые имеют обыкновение надевать все волшебники – по непостижимым, с точки зрения Артура, причинам.

– Меня зовут Талиесин, – торжественно представился старик. Артур подавил желание ответить, что он и сам догадался, учитывая, что магазин называется «У Талиесина». – Полагаю, вы здесь потому, что желаете узнать будущее.

– У меня есть конкретный вопрос.

Моргана всё время твердила, что провидцы не могут читать мысли, и что во время сна нельзя контролировать видения, а при гадании на магическом кристалле нет гарантии, что они увидят что-то полезное. Артур ожидал, что Талиесин примется мямлить о фондовой бирже, или чём-то подобном, но тот лишь кивнул:

– Тогда пойдёмте в заднюю комнату.

Артур последовал за ним и очутился в темном помещении, наполненном кристаллами всех форм и размеров.

– Вы не пользуетесь зеркалами? – слегка удивлённо спросил он.

– В правильных руках кристаллы и работают правильно, – Талиесин снял один из них с полки и всмотрелся в него. – Я думаю, этот вам в самый раз. Он любит рассказывать про любовь, – Талиесин всё ещё пристально глядел в кристалл, поэтому Артур проглотил ядовитое замечание. – Кажется, примерно через три года, считая с сегодняшнего дня. Готовы это увидеть?

– Иначе меня бы здесь не было, – сурово ответил Артур и протянул руку за предложенным кристаллом. Он посмотрел в него, успел увидеть своё искаженное отражение, а затем…

_– …притворяться, что тебе жаль, я знаю, что это не так! – сначала Артур слышит собственные крики, а потом замечает, что стоит на кухне незнакомой квартиры, лицом к лицу с Мерлином, который выглядит одновременно обеспокоенным и разозлённым. – Ты, наверное, был бы в восторге, если бы он от меня отрёкся!_

_– Вообще-то нет, я же не монстр! Даже ради тебя я не буду притворяться, что он мне нравится, но я тебя люблю, и мне жаль, что он делает тебе больно. А теперь успокойся и расскажи, из-за чего вы поссорились на этот раз?_

_Очевидно, Артур из будущего любит просьбы успокоиться не больше, чем Артур из настоящего:  
– А ты сам-то как думаешь, из-за чего мы поссорились? Как обычно. Из-за магии. Из-за тебя._

_Мерлин шагает ближе, но не пытается до него дотронуться.  
– Артур, не нужно защищать мою честь, или что там ещё. Магию – да, и я рад, что ты отстаиваешь её перед отцом, но мне не важно, что он думает о нас, потому что ты сказал, что это не важно для тебя._

_Артур смотрит в пол, и заговаривает снова, на этот раз очень тихо:  
– Важно, если он не отдаст мне мамино кольцо._

_Кольцо матери, умершей при рождении Артура было одной из немногих вещей, которые она оставила ему перед смертью, оно должно было находиться у отца до тех пор, пока Артур не захочет сделать кому-нибудь предложение. Раньше он даже и прикасаться к нему не думал, но через пару лет, очевидно, захочет, и всё только ради Мерлина!_

_– Кольцо твоей мамы?.. – Артур всё ещё изучает носки своих ботинок. – Артур, не значит ли это…_

_– Я хотел подарить его тебе, – шепчет он._

_– Артур, посмотри на меня, – просит Мерлин, подойдя так близко, что можно почувствовать тепло его тела. Артур поднимает голову и видит потрясённого Мерлина, смотрящего на него сияющими глазами. – Ты делаешь предложение?_

_– Конечно, я делаю предложение, думаешь, зачем я просил отдать кольцо…_

_Мерлин целует его, сильно и настойчиво, а затем, почти не отрываясь, шепчет Артуру в губы:  
– Неважно, я выйду за тебя, с кольцом или без него, мы можем завести собственную традицию, я вовсе и не мечтал, что ты опустишься на колено или о чём-то подобном._

_– Я совсем не так планировал сделать предложение._

_Мерлин смотрит на него с таким неприкрытым обожанием, что у Артура возникает нелепое ощущение, будто он подглядывает за чужим, очень личным, разговором, хотя технически он является одним из участников._

_– Я уже привык, после двух лет…_

Видение окончилось, но Артур ещё секунд десять таращился в кристалл. Их с Мерлином брак всё ещё маячил на горизонте, наверно, даже ближе, чем раньше, хотя так далеко Артур не заглянул. И, видимо, благодаря любовной связи с Мерлином пороховая бочка, которую представляли собой его отношения с отцом, взлетела на воздух. Артур не слишком жалел – рано или поздно именно этим всё и закончилось бы, даже если бы он избежал будущего с Мерлином. Это стало понятно ещё в университете, когда Артур осознал, что волшебники – вовсе не злобные твари, которым нельзя доверять. Теперь сложность заключалась в том, что Артур почти начал желать такого будущего. Там не было необходимости притворяться послушным сыном, и был кто-то, кто ждал его дома по вечерам.

Его размышления прервал Талиесин:  
– Не такого ответа ты искал, – сказал он.

«Видения промывают тебе мозги!» – напомнил себе Артур.

– Нет, не совсем. Сколько с меня?

Он расплатился с Талиесином, и, к счастью, у провидца достало ума не задавать вопросов и не заводить пустой разговор. У Артура начинала болеть голова, и он не был уверен, что повёл бы себя вежливо, начни тот расспрашивать о видении.

Однако, добравшись домой, он сразу же позвонил Мерлину:  
– Ладно, твоя взяла. У тебя или у меня?

*  
*  
Мерлин жил в небольшой, но удивительно чистой студии.  
– Я думал, тут будет настоящий свинарник, – с порога заявил Артур.

– Магия неплохо помогает с уборкой, – Мерлин улыбнулся, скупо и неловко. – Заходи.

Артур не видел причин упрямиться, поэтому подчинился, снял куртку и повесил её на дверной крючок. Оба не знали, что сказать. Наконец, Мерлин спросил:  
– Почему ты передумал?

– Я сегодня заходил в лавочку к одному провидцу.

Мерлин рассмеялся:  
– Ты тоже? Я думал, великий Артур Пендрагон не опустится до таких глупостей.

– Ну и что ты увидел? – Мерлин закусил губу, и Артур решился. Сложно было объяснить, почему его так потрясло это видение и то, что он планировал сделать предложение, подарить кольцо матери – Мерлин бы не понял. Несколько лет назад Артур почти сделал предложение Софии, потом думал, что будет долго и счастливо жить с Гвен, иногда даже Вивиан смутно представлялась ему будущей женой, но ему никогда и в голову не приходило просить отца о кольце матери. Ни одна из них не была его достойна. Артур заставил себя ответить:

– Я сделал тебе предложение. 

– Я познакомил тебя с мамой, – ответил Мерлин.

Ситуация была до того абсурдной, что Артур рассмеялся. Кто угодно обрадовался бы подобному будущему, а они с Мерлином отчаянно пытались его избежать. Мотивов Мерлина он не знал, может дело было в обычной неприязни. Хотя в свете последних событий это объяснение не выдерживало никакой критики. Можно было спросить, но тогда пришлось бы объяснять и свои причины, а он как назло не мог вспомнить ни одной.

– Надеюсь, я ей понравился, – Артур попытался перевести всё в шутку.

– Когда она отвернулась, ты выбросил завтрак в мусорное ведро, – улыбаясь, ответил Мерлин. – Правда, я тебя не виню, моя мама тот ещё повар. – Мерлин оглянулся в сторону кухню, будто вспомнив, что у него гость. – Выпьешь чего-нибудь?

«Нет, – должен был сказать Артур, – мы оба знаем, зачем я приехал, можно ничего не усложнять и сразу отправиться в спальню.»

Вместо этого он ответил:  
– Я бы выпил воды.

– Боги, да ты любишь пошиковать! – Артур закатил глаза. Мерлин подошёл к мойке и налил ему воды из-под крана. – Вот, надеюсь, она соответствует твоим стандартам.

Артур выпил всё с каменным лицом, хотя вода была не фильтрованной и отдавала химикатами. Глотая воду, Артур раздумывал, как перейти к делу. Мерлин, который в это время беспокойно крутился рядом, наконец не выдержал:

– Ну, и как мы это сделаем?

– Обыкновенно. Если только волшебники не делают это как-то по-своему.

Мерлин ухмыльнулся:  
– У тебя первый раз с волшебником? Обещаю, я буду нежным.

Артур вдруг пожалел, что ни в одном из видений они не занимались сексом, и ему нечем подколоть Мерлина.

– Я не передумаю. – Он посмотрел Мерлину в глаза. – А ты почему так далеко стоишь? Можно подумать, ты меня боишься.

Кажется, бросить вызов был хорошей идеей, потому что Мерлин преодолел разделяющие их три или четыре шага и приблизился почти вплотную. Артур допил воду, поставил стакан на ближайшую плоскую поверхность и повернулся к Мерлину, который смотрел на него напряжённо.

– Приступим?

Но оба стояли неподвижно. На секунду Артуру захотелось сдаться и уйти, но им было так неловко, что, возможно, они никогда не смогут посмотреть друг на друга, не то что пожениться. Однако, если он ничего не предпримет, из их затеи ничего и не выйдет.

– Да ради… – Артур раскинул руки. – Иди сюда.

Мерлин неохотно шагнул к нему, и Артур схватил его за воротник и привлёк к себе. Мерлин пошатнулся и вцепился в его рубашку, он открыл было рот, чтобы запротестовать, и тут Артур его поцеловал. Мерлин ещё пытался что-то сказать, но, стоило Артуру скользнуть языком ему в рот, и он прекратил сопротивляться.

Артур быстро обнаружил, что Мерлин отлично целуется (он и так это знал, но с годами всё меняется), не мокро или робко. Он обхватил лицо Артура ладонями и методично выяснял, как тому нравится целоваться, а сам Артур, вцепившись ему в рубашку, старался вернуть любезность.

– Нам было бы гораздо удобнее в спальне. – Пару минут спустя прошептал Мерлин, когда Артур наконец оторвался от его губ и спустился поцелуями к шее. Артур хмыкнул и прижался губами туда, где бился пульс. Мерлин вздохнул, дыханием взъерошив его волосы: – Это был намёк, если ты не понял. – Артур в отместку прикусил ему ухо. – Эй! К твоему сведению, у меня, может, и большие уши, но они не такие уж чувствительные!

Артур резко отодвинулся, вспомнив первое видение, в котором Мерлин смеялся, как будто это шутка, понятная только им:  
– Постараюсь запомнить на будущее.

– Будущее – это только то, что происходит сейчас, не забывай, – разозлился Мерлин. Артур напомнил себе, что не имеет права обижаться. – В этом весь смысл.

– Хорошо, тогда показывай, где у тебя спальня.

– Я и пытался, – Мерлин схватил его за руку и потащил через маленькую гостиную в ещё более крошечную спальню, в которой едва умещались кровать и комод. – Только попробуй что-нибудь сказать, и я тебя выставлю за дверь.

– И тем самым позволишь нам пожениться, чтобы не умереть от сексуального влечения? Не будь такой скотиной. – Мерлин глянул на Артура и выпустил его руку. – Ладно, прости, я буду молчать.

На лице Мерлина сменилось несколько эмоций, но Артуру не удалось понять, каких именно.  
– Это произошло бы впервые, и не в самый подходящий момент, – Мерлин попытался усмехнуться. – Мы правда это сделаем?

Вместо ответа Артур принялся расстёгивать рубашку, и, подняв взгляд, увидел, что Мерлин через голову снимает свою. Они раздевались молча, и Артуру это не нравилось. Он сдался, ещё не закончив снимать штаны, шагнул к Мерлину и отвёл его руки, чтобы самому расстегнуть ему ремень.

– Мы должны сделать это только потому, что хотим, – Артур старался говорить непринуждённо. Рядом с Мерлином было гораздо теплее, чем он ожидал. – Не надо великих жертв. Если ты не хочешь, мы только всё испортим.

– Если ты пытаешься заставить меня признать, что я тебя хочу, – начал было Мерлин, и Артур снова поцеловал его, – но я думал об этом с самого первого видения, – Артур расстегнул ремень на его брюках и потянул их вниз. – Я бы назвал это любопытством.

– Любопытства недостаточно.

Мерлин поцеловал его.  
– Что за приступ благородства, и в самый неподходящий момент? Серьёзно, Артур. Я хочу.

Хоть Артур и пытался вести себя как джентльмен, он всё же не был святым, поэтому он избавил Мерлина от брюк и трусов, и снял свои, пока тот ковырялся с носками, которые, конечно же, оставил напоследок – чего ещё от него ждать? Артур закончил раздеваться, и теперь уже Мерлин поймал его за плечо и развернул к себе. Артур закатил глаза:  
– Ну что ещё?

– Ты тоже этого хочешь, да? Дело не в том, что тебя одолел вдруг упадок сил, и ты захотел, чтобы я отказался, чтобы ты не выглядел идиотом?

– Я не делаю того, чего не хочу.

– Кроме, видимо, женитьбы на мне, – ядовито заметил Мерлин, и Артур его поцеловал. Поцелуи стремительно становились его любимым способом заткнуть Мерлина. Тот ответил на поцелуй, и Артур прижался к нему бёдрами, наслаждаясь соприкосновением их обнажённой кожи. С мужчинами всегда было не так как с женщинами – больше точек соприкосновения, больше кожи, меньше болела шея, потому что не приходилось наклоняться. Мерлин, несмотря на худобу, тоже был высоким, и удобно вписывался в тело Артура всеми своими острыми углами.

Мерлин толкнул Артура на кровать, но во время падения Артуру удалось перевернуться, и он оказался сверху, чем вызвал недовольное фырканье. Конечно, это было только видимостью – если бы Мерлин захотел, он мог в секунду распластать его на кровати, но Артур получал удовольствие, пока позволяли. Он приподнялся на локтях, чтобы не слишком наваливаться, и жёстко поцеловал Мерлина, двигая бёдрами, чувствуя ответное желание. Когда Мерлин начал тихонько постанывать в поцелуй, Артур отстранился, и для того чтобы полюбоваться на поплывший взгляд Мерлина, и чтобы сообщить:

– Если у тебя не имеется конструктивных возражений, то я собираюсь тебе отсосать . 

– О, твой рот! – это был совершенно ясный ответ.

Мерлин выглядел таким ошеломлённым, что Артур ещё раз поцеловал его, а затем приступил к делу.

Мерлин вцепился Артуру в волосы, и хватка становилась всё крепче – Артур изучал каждый сантиметр его члена языком и губами, а затем взял его в рот и начал сосать. Он давно этого не делал, поэтому сначала брал неглубоко, но Мерлину, судя по всему, было неважно. Он не издавал ни звука, но извивался под прикосновениями Артура, не выпуская его волос из рук. После одного особенного приёма, освоенного ещё в университете, Артуру пришлось отстраниться, потому что Мерлин дёрнулся так, что он подавился и лишился нескольких волосин.

– Я не хочу в тридцать лет ходить с плешью, благодарю покорно.

Вместо ответа Мерлин обхватил его ладонями за шею, притягивая к себе, пока Артур снова не взял его в рот, медленно и так глубоко, как только смог, а затем Артур замычал. Мерлин судорожно сжал руки у него на шее, что было не намного лучше выдирания волос. Артур не возражал. Было хорошо. Он не понимал, в чём разница между Мерлином и Вивиан – да любым, с кем он спал за последние пять лет, – но ему было хорошо.

Мерлин кончил без предупреждения (ну, оглядываясь назад, можно предположить, что, когда Мерлин вернул руку Артуру на голову и отчаянно вцепился в волосы – это было попыткой предупредить, но Артур отвлёкся на солоноватый привкус Мерлина, и то, как он дрожал всем телом, будто сейчас взорвётся), наполняя рот Артура таким количеством спермы, к которому он не был готов. Мерлин выгнулся, и, хватаясь за шею и плечо Артура, со стоном кончил. Артур отодвинулся, чтобы не подавиться, и выплюнул на пол то, что не смог проглотить. 

– Утром мне придётся за тобой убирать, – сказал Мерлин.

– О, заткнись, у тебя есть магия, – ответил Артур, и тогда Мерлин опрокинул его на кровать – видно, он не долго отходил от оргазма. Артур думал, что придётся заканчивать самому, от Мерлина толку не будет, но, когда тот взялся за член Артура своими длинными пальцами, эта мысль исчезла в дымке тепла. Кажется, Мерлин не пользовался магией, но Артур не был уверен, и много времени ему не понадобилось. После Мерлин наклонился и вылизал его – возможно, чтобы доказать, что никакой магии не было. Артур не возражал. Он уже почти отключился.

Закончив, Мерлин подтянулся наверх и прилёг рядом с ним на подушку, вплетая руки Артуру в волосы и разглаживая их:

– Если хочешь, можешь остаться на ночь.

– Отлично, – ответил Артур и заснул.

Утро было… странным. Артур проснулся опутанный слишком большим для двух человек количеством конечностей, и, хотя они оба были возбуждены, Мерлин даже не шевельнулся. Лишь улыбнулся Артуру и поблагодарил за ночь. Артур уже собирался предложить позавтракать, но даже не успел понять что к чему, как его выставили за порог.

– Если что-нибудь изменится, я тебе сообщу, – с наигранной радостью сказал Мерлин и захлопнул дверь.

Артур пялился на неё слишком долго и ушёл только когда из квартиры напротив вышел сосед Мерлина и покосился на него с насмешкой. Вернувшись домой, Артур еле удержался, чтобы не отправиться к Талиесину, и не позвонить кому-нибудь из друзей пожаловаться на судьбу. Первое приводило в ужас, а второе подразумевало звонок Элиану, а от него сочувствия не дождёшься.

Вместо этого, Артур прекратил думать о Мерлине и о том, поженятся ли они теперь, и какого хрена он решил, будто они предотвратят будущее с помощью секса, после которого всё ещё больше запуталось. Он отправился на пробежку и провёл день над отчётами, которые надо было сдать только через пару недель. И когда вечером позвонила Моргана, на её вопрос «что случилось?» Артуру удалось соврать достаточно убедительно, чтобы сбить её со следа. 

*  
Когда на дисплее высветилось имя Мерлина, Артур почти решил не брать трубку. С тех пор, как они занимались сексом, прошло около месяца, и всё это время, несмотря на усилия окружающих, им прекрасно удавалось игнорировать друг друга, и он не чувствовал особенного желания прекращать. И всё же, если Мерлин звонит, у него должна быть причина. Артур успел снять трубку до того, как звонок переключился на голосовую почту:

– Алло?

– Мне нужна твоя помощь, – сказал Мерлин.

Если Артур чего и ждал, так это запоздавшего отчёта о походе к провидцу, сообщения, удалось ли им изменить будущее. Хотя по тону Мерлина было ясно, что он звонит не за этим.

– Что случилось?

– В компании твоего отца работает одна девушка. Её зовут Фрея, и она…

– Одна из лучших наших сотрудниц, – автоматически продолжил Артур, потому что она вводила данные для его отдела, а он проводил анализ её работы. – Милая, только робкая.

– Твой отец собирается её уволить, а она не может позволить себе остаться без работы. – У Мерлина не было необходимости объяснять, почему. – Знаю, это рискованное дело, но я обязан спросить, не можешь ли ты помочь ей не потерять работу? Она не… он прочитал её медкарту. Её прокляли, когда она была маленькой, и теперь в карте стоит отметка, что она пользуется магией.

Артур ежегодно слышал одну-две подобных истории. Компания нанимала множество людей, и иногда, если не было выбора, на работу без лишнего шума принимались волшебники. Если их раскрывали, то находили совершенно не связанную с магией причину расторгнуть контракт. Артуру это не нравилось, и как минимум один волшебник работал у них потому, что Артур подделал его документы, когда отец в очередной раз занялся охотой на ведьм, но не было способа убедить его оставить работника, если на него упало подозрение в колдовстве.

– Я сделаю всё, что смогу, – ответил Артур, хотя и понимал, что может немногое.

– Это всё, о чём я прошу. Просто… Я не мог остаться в стороне, когда знаю человека, которому, возможно, удастся что-то исправить.

– Что ж, благодарю за доверие, – он кашлянул. – Если ничего не выйдет, я постараюсь помочь ей с работой. Можешь ей это передать.

– Тебе необязательно, у неё есть ещё варианты.

– Предложение остаётся в силе, – Артур уставился в экран ноутбука и вспомнил, сколько раз оставался ночевать на диване. Вся эта неразбериха с Мерлином и будущим хорошо сказалась на его работоспособности. – Мне нужно придумать, как заставить его изменить решение. Если он не захочет, то просто найдёт пункт в законе об ограничении прав, он всегда так делает.

– В нашем сообществе знают о таких ситуациях больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Если понадобятся связи, скажи мне – он помолчал. – Или, пожалуй, Моргане.

– Да, мне следует пойти к ней. Не хочу тебя беспокоить.

Тишина длилась так долго, что Артур начал думать, не прервался ли звонок. Артур уже хотел повесить трубку и перезвонить, но Мерлин неожиданно сказал:  
– Не то чтобы я тебя ненавижу. Мне просто не нравится, когда меня шантажирует будущее.

– И у нас с тобой нет ничего общего, – добавил Артур.

– А родственники со стороны мужа внушают ужас.

– И ты… – Артур вздохнул. – Просто ничего бы не вышло. И мне тоже не нравится, когда меня шантажируют. С той ночи я ни разу не заходил в лавку провидца, чтобы проверить. А ты?

– Я был немного занят.

– Ничего страшного. Я просто подумал, что надо спросить. – Разговор стал напоминать Артуру один из тех, что были у него с отцом после того, как его сфотографировали в постели с мужчиной, но не по уровню неодобрения, а из-за находящегося в комнате огромного, мать его, слона. – Ладно. Я буду держать тебя в курсе насчёт Фреи, и позвоню, если будут проблемы. – С неловкостью, которую он ощущал во время разговора с Мерлином, было справиться гораздо легче, чем с самодовольством Морганы.

– Спасибо ещё раз, Артур. Надеюсь, у тебя всё получится.

– Я тоже, – ответил Артур и повесил трубку, пока на них снова не обрушилась тишина.

Следующим утром он отправился на работу пораньше, длинной дорогой, и по пути прошёл мимо лавки Талиесина. Не первый раз с тех пор, как зашёл туда впервые, но сегодня он впервые подумал, не попытаться ли снова, посмотреть, удалось ли им всё изменить. Но он не знал, что будет делать в противном случае, поэтому продолжил путь в офис.

Как Артур и надеялся, на месте были только Фрея и ещё несколько сотрудников. Увидев его, она вскочила в места, будто собралась сбежать, но без возражений прошла за ним в кабинет. Артур закрыл дверь и сказал:

– Вчера вечером Мерлин не посвятил меня в детали. – После этих слов Фрея, стоявшая перед ним навытяжку, как будто ждала команды к расстрелу, сразу расслабилась, и это обрадовало Артура. – Мой отец уже знает, что вы волшебница, или у нас есть время, чтобы до его прихода подделать вашу карту?

– Он знает, просто ещё не говорил со мной. Его секретарь позвонила прошлым вечером, после того, как он ушёл, и извинилась, что отдала ему записи, не проверив, – Фрея сжала руки. – Мы до сих пор не понимаем, из-за чего вообще он начал меня подозревать. Наверное, потому, что на прошлой неделе у меня была мигрень, и я отправилась в клинику компании. Тогда они подняли мои записи, и кто-то из врачей, достаточно преданный, мог доложить.

Артур подумал, понимает ли отец, что каждый в этой компании с нетерпением ждёт его отставки, и работает против него. Даже его сын.

– Если он точно знает, то велики шансы, что вы не сможете больше у нас работать.

Фрея выглядела более чем напуганной:  
– Я знаю, что случается с людьми, которых Пендрагон уволил из-за магии. Немногие хотят нанять их, – она опустила глаза. – Нас.

– Есть несколько выходов, – Артур старался говорить как можно спокойнее, хоть и не мог сказать, что удалось. Это всегда было коньком Леона и Елены. Жаль, что ни один из них больше не работают в «Пендрагоне». – Мы можем подделать вашу служебную характеристику, пока мой отец не запросил их, чтобы найти предлог для вашего увольнения, и я могу категорически указать, что вы такая же ведьма, как моя сестра, и отправлюсь прямо к Нимуэ Лейк и другим активистам борьбы за права волшебников и поднять шум о дискриминации. Это не сохранит вам место, но даст вам хорошее выходное пособие, и у вас будет больше времени на поиск новой работы.

– И как мне её найти? Мерлин предложил помощь, но у него курсы и стажировка, а социальная служба помощи волшебникам ужасно перегружена работой, спасибо…

– Моему отцу, – закончил Артур, когда она покраснела и замолчала. – Конечно, я напишу вам рекомендацию. В таком случае, никто не откажет вам в месте, хотя слухи об этом дойдут до моего отца.

– Я не хочу, чтобы у вас были неприятности.

Артур пожал плечами:  
– Бывало и хуже, и, я уверен, ещё будет. – Он подумал о беседах с Мерлином в будущем. Фрея – не последний человек, которого он пытается спасти от нетерпимости отца. И он торжественно пообещал себе, что это не изменится, неважно, будет женат на Мерлине или нет. – Единственный выход, который я ещё могу предложить, довольно рискованный, но, возможно, мне удастся добиться успеха. Однако, от вас потребуется покинуть Лондон.

Фрея поняла всё сразу, не спрашивая.  
– Думаете, у вас получится убедить его перевести меня в офис в Уэльсе?

– Как я и сказал, это рискованно, но если я найду правильные слова о разнородности коллектива и о том, что вас просто надо держать подальше, там, где вы не сможете принести никакого вреда… жить там дешевле, кстати. Но, возможно, вам не захочется расставаться с семьёй и друзьями.

Артур отвернулся и включил компьютер. Он ввёл пароль и запустил поиск её личного дела, готовый сделать всё, что сможет. Наконец, Фрея заговорила:  
– Я буду благодарна, если вы сможете перевести меня в Уэльс. Это постоянная работа, а здесь мне ничего не светит.

Её выбор – только её дело, а потому Артур просто кивнул и занялся её файлом, ругая себя за неспособность утешать. Впервые в жизни ему захотелось, чтобы Мерлин был рядом. Он знает Фрею и, к тому же, быть милым – часть его работы.  
– Тогда я постараюсь удалить все упоминания о магии, какие только найду во всех ваших документах, кроме медкарты. Не думаю, что их много. А сейчас отправляйтесь работать. – Фрея испарилась, не успел он договорить.

Отец приехал с утренней встречи, и Артур подождал двадцать минут, прежде чем отправиться в его в кабинет. Он был встречен благосклонной улыбкой.  
– А, Артур, мне даже не пришлось за тобой посылать. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой об одном из твоих сотрудников.

Артур закрыл дверь:  
– Фрея, да, я слышал. Вообще-то, из-за неё я к тебе и пришёл.

Утер пробуравил его взглядом, от которого у окружающих обычно поджилки тряслись.  
– То, что девчонка работает в твоём отделе, не меняет того факта, что она – ведьма. Ей нельзя доверять, и она будет уволена также, как остальные.

– Как скажешь. – Артур призвал на помощь всю сноровку, накопившиеся за двадцать шесть лет общения с отцом. – У меня есть другая идея, но, раз ты настаиваешь, я начну шерстить её личное дело, чтобы найти повод для увольнения. Это будет нелегко. Она пунктуальна, расторопна, и умеет работать в команде. У меня не было претензий ни к одному из её отчётов.

– Что за идея?

Артур равнодушно пожал плечами:  
– В уэльском представительстве сейчас не хватает сотрудников. В прошлом она давала понять, что в интересах компании готова переехать. Прежде я хотел порекомендовать её для перевода туда, – это было наглой ложью, он ещё не двинулся умом, чтобы отпустить из своего отдела одну из лучших сотрудниц, но отец мог купиться.

– Почему я должен отправить её в Уэльс? Почему я вообще должен оставить её в компании?

– Хотя я совершенно уверен, что Аредиан выбьется в лидеры и победит на выборах, не будет никакого вреда в уступке-другой на случай, если выиграет Лейк. Она посчитает их знаком нашей добросовестности, а в противном случае начнёт копаться в делах компании, искать малейшие нарушения. – Благодаря Моргане Артур выяснил, что Нимуэ Лейк была школьной подругой матери, и её имя заставляло Утера хоть немного прислушаться. – А отправив Фрею в Уэльс, мы будем держать её подальше от гущи событий, и она не сможет сорвать основную работу. – Пообещай он что-то сверх, отец начал бы подозревать неладное. – Ладно, это просто соображения, всё равно ты уже всё решил. Лучше скажи, можно ли отодвинуть дату сдачи отчёта по проекту «Мерсии», нам теперь нужно найти нового сотрудника на участок ввода данных.

– Я подумаю о твоём предложении насчёт Уэльса. Всегда хорошо, когда власть на твоей стороне. И данные, которые я затребовал по «Мерсии», нельзя задержать ни на час, как обычно. Ты найдёшь способ их подготовить.

– Да, сэр, – ответил Артур и отправился обратно в отдел, ждать результатов разговора.

Фрею вызвали к Утеру около полудня, а в четыре часа пришло электронное письмо, в котором в очень сжатой формулировке её поздравляли с повышением в должности и велели почти немедленно вылетать в Уэльс. Пока все остальные толпились у её стола и спрашивали, почему никто не слышал о повышении, Артур закрылся в кабинете и созвал совещание по селекторной связи. Он не выходил до вечера, пока Фрея не ушла домой.

Это не помешало Мерлину позвонить, когда Артур уже шёл домой, на этот раз короткой дорогой.

– Фрея говорит, ты помог ей, а потом исчез, и она не успела сказать тебе спасибо.

– Ей не за что меня благодарить. Теперь ей придётся переехать в чёртов Уэльс, и, кроме того, если она скажет мне спасибо, мой отец поймёт, что я ей помог.

– Тогда тебя поблагодарю я. Ты сделал для неё намного больше, чем могут рассчитывать люди в её положении.

– Если бы я мог делать это чаще.

– Ты будешь. – Мерлин замолчал, и, так и не дождавшись от Артура ответа, прочистил горло. Артур просто продолжал прогулку. – Не потому, что я это видел. Потому что я думаю, ты всё равно будешь помогать людям.

– Спасибо.

– Утром по дороге на работу я зашёл в лавку провидца, – неожиданно заявил Мерлин, и Артур задержал дыхание. – Мне показалось, что тебе любопытно, но сам ты туда не пойдёшь, поэтому я решил сделать это в благодарность за помощь Фрее.

– И?

– Ну, мы больше не вместе, – Артуру захотелось увидеть его лицо, по которому гораздо легче было читать мысли, чем по голосу. – По крайней мере, через пять лет. Я не знаю, чем ты будешь заниматься к тому времени, в видении тебя не было.

Для таких случаев ещё не придумали вежливых вопросов, но Артур всё равно спрашивает:  
– А ты? Ты счастлив?

– Конечно, да, – Мерлин рассмеялся, хоть и не очень убедительно, и в этом смехе присутствовала нотка, которую Артур не сумел определить. – В конце концов, я не связан с тобой браком. И работаю там, где и хотел.

– Хорошо. Это… хорошо. – Артур дошёл до дома. – Мне нужно идти. Увидимся как-нибудь.

– Да. Гвен с Ланселотом скоро собираются пригласить всех на ужин, и не думаю, что кто-то посмеет отказаться. Могу поспорить, они собираются объявить, что Гвен беременна.

– Там и увидимся.

– Конечно. – Артур уже собрался сбросить вызов, но услышал голос Мерлина: – Ещё раз спасибо. Мы с Фреей оба ценим твою помощь.

– Не за что, – ответил Артур и повесил трубку.

*  
Артур убеждал себя, что не собирается идти к Талиесину, до последней секунды, пока не переступил порог его лавки. Но что-то в голосе Мерлина возбудило его любопытство – уж не врал ли тот? Может, в том будущем он был не так уж счастлив, как ему хотелось? Так что Артур, чуть не пройдя мимо, свернул к лавке и толкнул дверь.

Как и раньше, Талиесин сидел за прилавком. Он приподнял бровь, показывая, что узнал посетителя:  
– В прошлый раз ваша судьба вас не порадовала, и вы пришли за другой?

– Лучше вы, чем моя сестра. Мы можем побыстрее начать? Я тороплюсь на работу.

Талиесин поднялся:  
– Раз так, идёмте в заднюю комнату. – Артур последовал за ним и снова наблюдал, как Талиесин оглядел полную кристаллов комнату. В этот раз он выбрал кристалл совсем с другой полки. – Тёмная лошадка, – предупредил он, передавая кристалл Артуру, – но он настроен примерно на четыре года вперёд, и должен ответить на вопрос, который вы себе задаёте.

– Спасибо, – Артур взял кристалл и посмотрел в него.

_«…горжусь тобой, – говорит Моргана, и раньше он совершенно точно не услышал бы от неё таких слов. Похоже, они на какой-то вечеринке – вокруг почти нет его знакомых, кроме неё, но, кажется, в другом конце комнаты он заметил Нимуэ Лейк._

_– Моргана, я не стал премьер-министром, или кем-то таким. На зарплату, которую платят в Управлении по работе с волшебниками, я едва свожу концы с концами, – Артур из будущего машет рукой кому-то, с кем настоящий Артур ещё не знаком._

_– Зато ты выбрал честный путь. Я знала, что увольнение из «Пендрагона» пойдёт тебе на пользу._

_– Особого выбора у меня и не было. – Моргана стоит слишком близко, можно подумать, что у них свидание. Артур очень старается не пугаться. – Либо это, либо перевод в Уэльс, а там я не принёс бы много пользы._

_Артур впервые жалеет, что не может контролировать себя в видении, захотелось спросить Моргану, что побудило его уволиться из компании. Отец узнал о его помощи таким людям, как Фрея? Они поругались? Где Мерлин, и почему, когда они были женаты, Артур работал в «Пендрагон», а теперь – нет? Она не смогла бы ответить на последний вопрос, но он всё равно хочет знать._

_– Если б ты уехал в Уэльс, мы бы все по тебе скучали, – говорит Моргана. – Ну, кроме Моргаузы._

_– Или Мерлина, – слишком беспечным тоном отвечает Артур из будущего, и настоящий Артур вздрагивает._

_Моргана одаривает его пристальным, тревожащим взглядом, как обычно, когда он что-то недоговаривает:  
– Не знаю, почему вы не можете поладить? Уже несколько лет прошло с тех пор, как вы переспали._

_– Мы не спали!_

_– Наглый поклёп, и ты…»_

Артур положил кристалл. Талиесин наблюдал, склонив голову набок, но, увидев, что он вышел из транса, заговорил:  
– Ты получил ответ на вопрос, который задавал в первый раз.

– Да, наверное.  
Подумав о такой жизни, он решил, что она вполне его устраивает. Он освободится от власти отца, сможет менять к лучшему отношение властей к волшебникам, которым ему уже сейчас хотелось помогать. Всё ещё будет дружен с Морганой и остальными. Но, сравнивая смутное довольство и затаённую тоску из последнего видения с любовью и уверенностью, которые чувствовались в предыдущих, Артур сомневался, что нашёл верный ответ. Может быть, поэтому во время телефонного разговора Мерлин говорил так неуверенно: он сказал, что у него будет всё, что он хочет, но, возможно, за таким будущим не стояло чувства, из-за которого у Артура каждый раз перехватывало дыхание?

– Я начал думать, что-то будущее неизбежно. Немного странно видеть, что это не так.

Наверное, ему следовало знать. Моргана, начав учиться, не раз рассказывала, что ей приходится напоминать себе, что не все видения сбудутся, или сбудутся не так, как она представляет. И всё же, в трёх разных видениях из разного будущего он был женат на Мерлине, и понятия не имел, отчего в последнем всё было по-другому. Мерлин выкинул его из постели после месяца молчания? Или они наконец-то проявили твёрдость в вопросах брака?

– А что случится, если не произойдёт того, что суждено?

Талиесин пожал плечами:  
– Может, и ничего. А может, многое. Что вы изменили?

– Я не буду на кое-ком женат.

– А вы её любите?

Артур не стал его поправлять:  
– Пока нет. Поэтому мы пытались изменить будущее. Ладно, извините, мне пора. Столько же, сколько и в прошлый раз?

– Верно.

Покопавшись в бумажнике, Артур заплатил и вышел, оставив Талиесина в задней комнате.

Ему следовало отправляться на работу. Было ещё рано, но не слишком, к тому же, с его стороны было бы предусмотрительно хотя бы первое время после случая с Фреей строго придерживаться правил, чтобы отец не засомневался в его преданности. Многие ещё нуждались в помощи, поэтому он не мог пока уволиться, и лучше всего было оставаться в хороших отношениях с отцом.

Однако, вместо этого Артур остановился в маленьком захудалом парке, который весь состоял из лужайки и фонтана и находился недалеко от лавки провидца. Артур позвонил Моргане.

– Лучше бы тебе звонить по делу, на этой неделе мне надо закончить огромный проект, и у меня нет времени на всякую ерунду, – сообщила она, подняв трубку.

– Ты такая грубиянка, когда видишь, кто звонит, – он почти услышал, как она подняла глаза небу и приготовила едкий ответ. – Обещаю, я сразу перейду к сути. Я тебе когда-нибудь снился?

– На прошлой неделе я видела сон, в котором ты вместо шляпы носил на голове ежа, но, подозреваю, ты спрашиваешь о другом, – сдержанно ответила Моргана. – Если ты имеешь в виду пророческие сны, то да, конечно. Мне снились сны про каждого из друзей и членов семьи, и ты не исключение.

– Что ты видела?

Шум на заднем плане немного стих, и Моргана настороженно сказала:  
– Артур, чём дело? Ты никогда раньше не спрашивал меня о магии.

– Потом расскажу. Просто ответь, что ты видела во сне обо мне?

Она вздохнула:  
– Раз на раз не приходится, но, кажется, я знаю, с чего такой интерес, Мерлин тоже недавно как бы случайно об этом спрашивал. – Артур поморщился, но решил, что, по крайней мере, не он один сомневается. – С тех пор, как вы познакомились, я время от времени вижу вас вместе. В некоторых снах вы даже были женаты.

– Время от времени?

– Частенько, если честно. А иногда я вижу кого-то из вас на работе или с друзьями, и пока ты не начал буйствовать, скажу, что невозможно знать наверняка, бывает, что вы и не встречаетесь. Видения всегда разные. – Итак, есть вероятность, что они с Мерлином ещё не раз увидят себя женатыми друг на друге, или это будущее может быть их судьбой. – Расскажи, почему ты спрашиваешь.

В будущем, которое он только что видел, она ничего не знала. Но ничего страшного не будет, если он скажет.  
– Два раза у тебя дома, и кроме них ещё один раз, мы с Мерлином видели, что женаты друг на друге. И пытались это изменить.

– Теперь ясно, почему вы всё время друг друга избегаете. Мы с Еленой и Гавейном на днях гадали, почему вы так себя ведёте, но решили, это потому, что вы, наконец, сдались и занялись сексом, и теперь пребываете в замешательстве.

Сказал «а», говори и «бэ».  
– Ну, это тоже. – Моргана расхохоталась, и Артуру пришлось её перекрикивать и надеяться, что прохожие не обращают на внимания. – Мы думали, это убережёт нас от брака!

– Кажется, это придумал Мерлин, – хихикая, сказала она. – Почему ты мне сейчас это рассказываешь? Ничего не получилось? Или пора покупать вам фарфоровый сервиз?

– Получилось.

Что-то в его голосе заставило её прекратить смеяться.  
– О, Артур.

– Я позвонил не для того, чтобы ты меня жалела.

– Знаю. Зачем ты позвонил?

– Чтобы ты подтвердила, наверное, – чтобы понять, не считает ли Моргана, что они с Мерлином предназначены друг другу, или эти видения – случайны, и просто повторяются чаще, чем остальные. – Ладно, мне пора, опаздываю на работу.

– Исправь это. – Артур вздохнул и уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что нечего тут исправлять, и через четыре года его жизнь не изменится, разве что он больше не будет на побегушках у отца. – Если ты позвонил мне, значит, тебе не понравилось то, что ты увидел. Вот и исправь всё, – не успел Артур вставить и слова, она повесила трубку, и он отправился на работу.

Десять минут спустя Артур зашёл в офис. Сотрудники отдела старались не смотреть в его сторону – может, думали, что он сын своего отца. Его чуть ли не у порога встретила Фрея.  
– В мой кабинет, – приказал он. Она молча последовала за ним и ждала, пока он положит портфель и выкинет из головы утренний поход к Талиесину и разговор с Морганой. Наконец, он произнёс: – Вы не обязаны ничего говорить. Это самое малое, что я мог сделать.

– Вообще-то, нет. Мерлин говорит, что уже поблагодарил вас за меня, но я хочу сделать это сама. Немногие станут рисковать собственной головой только потому, что бойфренд попросил их об одолжении.

Артур решил не спрашивать, с чего она взяла, будто они с Мерлином встречаются; Мерлин бы такого не сказал, а остальное не важно. Артур только вздохнул и покачал головой:  
– Мы с Мерлином не вместе. Мы просто знакомые, и он подумал, что я смогу помочь. Любой, у кого есть совесть и возможности, сделал бы то же самое.

Фрея покраснела:  
– Простите, я просто предположила. Он был так уверен, что вы поможете, а мы почти ничего не знаем о вашей личной жизни, вы же не Вивиан.

По крайней мере, она не ясновидящая.  
– Всё нормально. Это естественное предположение. Всё в порядке. – И когда-нибудь он даст себе время, чтобы задаться вопросом, почему Мерлин, который вечно подкалывал его за то, что он, якобы, сын своего отца и ничем не помогает волшебникам, верил, что Артур поможет, когда он звонил. – Я лишь сожалею, что не получилось оставить вас работать в офисе. Представить не могу, что кто-то еще работал настолько же хорошо.

– Я буду работать так же и в Уэльсе. Завтра мой последний день здесь.

– Что ж, удачи вам!

Одарив его долгим пристальным взглядом, Фрея ответила:  
– Ещё раз спасибо. И простите за мои предположения.

Артур не собирался об этом думать, только не на работе. Последние дни он и так слишком много времени потратил на мысли не о том. До него вдруг дошло, что он был гораздо счастливее, считая, будто они с Мерлином поженятся, и он захотел оказаться дома.

– Нет проблем. Если вдруг до вашего отъезда мы не увидимся, желаю удачи в Уэльсе!

Фрея верно поняла эти слова как разрешение уйти. Артур остался один и приступил к работе.

*  
Мерлин опаздывал на ужин у Гвен. Моргана, Елена и Гавейн уже минут пять сверлили Артура осуждающими взглядами, и даже Гвен спросила, не подрались ли они ("не то, чтобы я думала, что вы не можете вести себя как взрослые или типа того, но в последнее время вы избегали друг друга"). Элиан просто сидел и выглядел раздраженным.

Однако, Мерлин наконец явился, и выглядел он таким же жизнерадостным негодяем, как и прежде: волосы в беспорядке, а на лице уже появилась робкая улыбка:  
– Мне позвонила мама, – ответил он, когда Елена начала его отчитывать. – Я бы приехал раньше, но мы так давно не говорили.

– Обед готов, – объявила Гвен, взяв у Мерлина пальто и поцеловав его в щеку. – Ещё немного, и нам пришлось бы начать без тебя.

Все расселись за большим круглым столом, и непонятно как (Артур заподозрил Моргану, хотя очевидных доказательств нет, поэтому он не был уверен точно), Артура под чьим-то чутким руководством посадили на место рядом с Мерлином. С полминуты, пока остальные рассаживались, а Гвен с Ланселотом накрывали на стол, Артуру было ужасно неловко, а потом Мерлин огорошил его своей улыбкой. Не одной из привычных, огромных и радостных, но всё же улыбкой.

– Фрея сказала, что тебе неловко выслушивать благодарности, но я всё равно хотел сказать спасибо при личной встрече.

– Это меньшее, что я мог сделать, – ответил Артур, и протянул Гвен тарелку для жаркого. Мерлин открыл было рот – наверное, чтобы вежливо не согласиться, – но Артур покачал головой: – Я знаю, вы упорно считаете меня более молодой и красивой версией моего отца, но на самом деле у меня есть сердце.

– Я так не считаю. Если бы я так считал, то, прежде всего, не стал бы тебе звонить, – Мерлин был так сосредоточен на разговоре, что Моргане пришлось пощёлкать пальцами у него перед носом, чтобы он прекратил наклоняться над тарелкой и позволил Гвен наложить ему еды. Когда на них снова перестали обращать внимание, он повторил: – Просто я знаю, как трудно тебе идти против него. В смысле, теперь знаю.

Артур постарался, чтобы испуг не отразился на лице, потому что тогда они привлекут лишнее внимание, если ещё не привлекли. Моргана притворялась поглощённой болтовнёй с Гавейном и Еленой, но Артур подозревал, что теперь, после его рассказа о видениях, она будет наблюдать за ними очень пристально. Кроме того, он думал, что они с Мерлином заключили молчаливое соглашение не упоминать об этом!

– Я буду помогать и другим. – Бессмысленно отрицать, раз уж Мерлин обмолвился об этом первый.

– Даже… – Мерлин глубоко вздохнул. Артур притворился, что ему скучно, и уставился в тарелку. Все остальные были увлечены собственными разговорами, но они были не глухими и не тупыми. – Даже теперь, когда мы?..

– Да. Нам обязательно обсуждать это здесь?

Он, наконец, отважился посмотреть на Мерлина. Тот виновато озирался вокруг. Хитрить Мерлин явно не умел. Он неловко помахал Гвен, которая как раз заняла своё место поближе к кухне, и ответил:

– Думаю, не стоит. Просто я не знал, когда мы ещё увидимся, поэтому хотел поговорить, пока есть возможность.

Артур раздражённо фыркнул:  
– Мог бы назначить мне встречу где-нибудь, где нет лишних ушей.

– А ты бы пришёл? – удивился Мерлин. – Верится с трудом.

Он ответил, не раздумывая:  
– Конечно, пришёл бы. – Мерлин молча захлопал глазами, и Артуру пришло в голову, что ответ был слишком быстрым и уверенным, а главное, совершенно искренним. – Я ведь воспитанный человек, – добавил Артур, чтобы не создалось впечатления, будто он жаждет встречи. Кажется, не помогло.

Очевидно, время благодарностей прошло. Мерлин доблестно попытался перевести разговор в привычную манеру, когда они постоянно цеплялись друг к другу:  
– А по тебе и не скажешь.

Артур закатил глаза и откинулся на стуле – он вдруг понял, они сидят слишком близко, обсуждая при этом то, что он хотел бы утаить от остальных.

– Кто бы говорил. Я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты не обляпался во время обеда.

Их разговор громко прервал Гавейн:  
– О чём вы там шепчетесь? Не поделитесь с остальными? Или ваши секреты слишком грязные?

– Гавейн, замолкни! – в один голос сказали Моргана и Элиан, и Артур бросил на них страдальческий взгляд. Если так будет продолжаться, ещё до конца ужина все вокруг узнают, что происходит, а ему этого ну очень не хотелось.

Гвен, благослови её боги, вдруг заговорила:  
– Да, пожалуйста, за… в смысле, я не к тому, что ты ужасный собеседник, но мы с Ланселотом пригласили вас сегодня, чтобы кое-что рассказать. Вы – наши самые близкие друзья, и мы хотели рассказать всем вам сразу, чтобы никто не чувствовал себя обойдённым. Элиан уже знает, но он мой родственник, так что это не считается. – Ланселот взял её за руку, и не нужно было уметь предсказывать будущее, чтобы понять, о чём они объявят. Пока Гвен с Ланселотом обменивались влюблёнными взглядами, Артур посмотрел на остальных: Моргана, конечно же, ухмылялась, а Элиан сиял. На лицах Леона, Елены и Гавейна замешательство потихоньку сменялось пониманием. Мерлин улыбался всё шире – очевидно, не один Артур запомнил первый ужин с зеркалом предсказаний.

– Я уже давно пыталась забеременеть – ещё до твоей вечеринки, Моргана, так что не начинай, – а на прошлой неделе доктор подтвердил. Я на втором месяце!

Первой очнулась Елена. Она испустила вопль и почти свалилась Моргане на коленки, попытавшись дотянуться до Гвен и обнять её, и это послужило сигналом остальным. Гвен следовало бы рассказать всё до ужина, а то сейчас они все могли замарать одежду мясным соусом, в порыве восторга нагибаясь над столом, обняться с счастливой парочкой и друг с другом. Только Леон додумался встать и обойти стол, чтобы похлопать Ланселота по плечу и поцеловать Гвен в щёку.

Обняв Гвен и поздравив Ланселота, Артур на волне всеобщей радости повернулся вправо, и оказался лицом к лицу с Мерлином, неожиданно близко, потому что тот наклонился в его сторону и поздравлял Элиана с будущим племянником. Они оба широко улыбались, Артур уже несколько недель, а может, и месяцев, не был так счастлив, может, с того дня, как впервые сел за стол в собственном кабинете, и целое мгновение это было похоже на одно из видений, казалось, Мерлин в любую секунду обнимет и поцелует его, и это будет естественным движением. Артур машинально наклонил голову в ожидании поцелуя, и…

Моргана пнула его ногой под столом, и Артур отскочил как ужаленный, врезавшись в Элиана. Она скептически подняла бровь и продолжила увлечённо обсуждать с Еленой. День подарков – вот уж чего следовало бояться. Артур взбодрился и повернулся обратно к Мерлину, а тот на него даже не посмотрел. Вместо этого Мерлин перемигивался с Леоном, как будто не произошло ничего особенного, и Артур купился бы, если бы не его ярко-красные уши и шея.

– Ну и как давно это случилось? – шёпотом спросил Элиан.

– Как давно случилось что? – Артур подозревал, что знает, о чём спрашивает Элиан, но хотел быть уверен, да и переспросить – отличный способ уйти от ответа.

– Как давно вы переспали?

По крайней мере, у него хватило воспитания не кричать на весь дом. Артур не видел особых причин скрывать, но понизил голос, чтобы никто, даже сидящий рядом Мерлин, не мог подслушать.

– Почти шесть недель назад, если я правильно помню.

Элиан ухмыльнулся почти как Моргана:

– Блин. Леон выиграл! 

Через две недели ровно в 10:12 в отдел Артура примчался Утер. За ним с удивлением наблюдали все сотрудники: директора редко можно было увидеть где-то кроме его кабинета, он всех и всегда вызывал к себе. Однако Артур уже приготовил к его приходу огромную кружку кофе и жёсткое кресло, обычно стоявшее в углу кабинета, на котором предпочитал сидеть только отец. Он был готов к этому визиту, когда утром отправил электронное письмо, и пожалуйста, отец только двадцать минут как приехал на работу с утренней встречи, и вот уже был здесь.

Утер оставил дверь в кабинет Артура открытой, и тот не стал спорить. Отец хотел устроить публичную выволочку, и, если Артур ему угодит, возможно, его не уволят сразу. Утер швырнул Артуру на стол распечатку письма, угрожающе нависая над ним. Артур поднялся, чтобы его поприветствовать, но, не успел он вставить и слова, Утер заговорил:

– Что всё это значит?

– Я тут поразмыслил о недавнем… случае с Фреей и текущей политической обстановке и понял, что нам необходимо расширить список людей, которых можно нанимать на работу, – раз он собрался всё изменить, то начнёт прямо сейчас. Он принял решение. – Наша компания – одна из лучших работодателей, если говорить о наших принципах приёма на работу; мы не смотрим на пол, национальность и сексуальную ориентацию. Включая мою, – Артур обаятельно улыбнулся. – Однако магическое сообщество ставит под вопрос нашу толерантность, потому что мы никого из них не берём на работу.

Утер почти побагровел от ярости, и Артур призвал на помощь все свои силы. Он любил отца, но, даже следуя всем правилам, никогда не получал одобрения. Уж лучше он будет поступать так, как велит собственная совесть.

– Ты знаешь – на это есть свои причины.

Конечно, Утер не сказал бы правды, раз дверь была открыта. Все всё знали, но, пока он не говорил об этом вслух, он мог, сколько пожелает ущемлять права волшебников.

– Да. Но, как я и сказал, при сегодняшней политической обстановке…

– Да к чёрту политическую обстановку! Ты отправил письмо в отдел кадров, и они примут его за указание активно искать специалистов в магическом сообществе! – ну, может, немного переборщил. – Ты немедленно отправишь им сообщение, в котором отменишь предыдущее распоряжение!

Артур понял, что обычная рабочая суматоха за дверью утихла, и скрестил руки на груди. С того дня, как Фрею перевели, его подчинённые вели себя тише, чем обычно, и он часто ловил на себе косые взгляды. Что ж, возможно, после этого разговора они снова начнут его уважать.  
– Если тебе так надо, напиши им сам. Я этого точно делать не буду.

– Ты должен быть верен компании, какие бы глупые мысли не бродили сейчас у тебя в голове, Артур. Что, если это письмо просочится в прессу? Наша компания…

– Объект насмешек, – договорил за него Артур. – Мы отстали от времени, отец, и я понимаю твою точку зрения, но нужно двигаться вперёд, пока наши клиенты не уплыли к другим.

Ещё не договорив, Артур понял, что зря упомянул о потере клиентов – как и при упоминании имени покойной жены, от этой темы Утер всегда выходил из себя. Но Артур не взял бы свои слова назад.

– Как ты смеешь?! Я построил эту компанию с нуля, и…

– Это было просто предложение, сделанное в свете событий, которые затронули интересы моей команды. Я не сомневаюсь, что отдел кадров и пальцем не пошевелил бы без твоего одобрения.

– Они воспользуются твоим письмом как оправданием и примутся нанимать на работу некомпетентных растратчиков.

– Если им в качестве оправдания достаточно такого слабого повода, как электронное письмо, то тебе пора задуматься, почему они с такой готовностью хватаются за любую возможность что-то изменить, – отрезал Артур.

Последовавшую за его словами ужасно долгую паузу не нарушал даже фоновый шум, который всегда сопровождал работу отдела. Артур задумался, не пора ли начать волноваться за здоровье отца, лицо которого приобрело фиолетовый оттенок, но не произнёс ничего примирительного. Может, глупо с его стороны было вот так подводить черту, но он планировал это с тех пор, как перевел Фрею в Уэльс и увидел, как уже не работает в компании. Ему понравилось такое будущее – не одиночество, но, несомненно, свобода. Он бы остался, если б отец уступил. Но если нет…

– Прежде чем что-то говорить, подумай хорошенько, Артур, – сказал Утер, тем же тоном, какой использовал, когда Артур завалил курс биологии, и каждый раз, когда ему доносили о каком-нибудь дурацком поступке сына. – Ты – мой преемник, но это можно изменить, если я почувствую, что ты не поддерживаешь идеалы компании.

– Попробуй меня снять и увидишь, сколько людей останется здесь работать.

Артур определённо переборщил, потому что его отец вдруг резко побледнел и выпрямился, стал по-деловому спокойным.

– Может, так мне и следует поступить, – сказал он и удалился из кабинета и из отдела. Никто из сотрудников не стал даже скрывать изумлённого взгляда.

Артур закрыл глаза и стоял так, пока не успокоился полностью. Затем, закрыл ноутбук и собрал портфель. Если случится худшее, в его кабинете не было ничего, чем бы он сильно дорожил. Артур поднял взгляд и увидел, что в дверях стоит Овейн – один из его подчинённых.

– Сэр?

– Я неважно себя чувствую. Поработаю сегодня дома. А вы продолжайте как обычно.

– Да, сэр.

Артур вышел из отдела с высоко поднятой головой. Скоро пойдут слухи, что он сбежал, поджав хвост, но его отец любил сцены. Хочет сцен – придётся приехать к Артуру, а тот рано выучил, что суды лучше проходят дома.

Конечно, когда Артур отошёл от здания офиса на достаточное расстояние – туда, где его не было видно из окон, – ему пришлось на минутку остановиться и подышать, потому что, возможно, он только что совершил невероятную глупость. Он не сомневался, что больше не удалось бы помочь никому так же, как Фрее. Сделанный сегодня смелый шаг был единственной возможностью вынудить отца открыть карты, и, если Артура оставят в компании, ему придётся прочесать все личные дела и удостоверится, что до ушей отца не дойдёт ни одно упоминание о магии.

Артур шёл домой, не сворачивая на улицу, которая привела бы его к лавке Талиесина. Он не был уверен, что хочет увидеть результаты утреннего поступка, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Некоторое время он притворялся, что работает, изучал дела и отложенные на потом отчёты и не проверял почту. Однако после полудня сдался, приготовил омлет и открыл домашний бар.

Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как Артур последний раз так методично напивался – может, с того дня, как отец уволил одного из его сотрудников, а сам он лишь беспомощно за этим наблюдал. Артур устроился на диване и, под аккомпанемент бубнящего какую-то муть телевизора, каждые полчаса или около того снова наполнял бокал. Приближался вечер, порции становились всё больше, а бокал наполнялся чаще, и Артур услышал сначала звонок мобильного, а потом домашнего телефона. С трудом поднявшись с дивана, чтобы отлить, он заметил, что звонил отец: стало быть, слухи ещё не дошли до друзей. Не очень-то хотелось выслушивать, что скажет Моргана.

Около половины седьмого начались звонки от друзей. Артур в это время валялся на диване, пьянее, чем был когда-либо со студенческих времён, страдал и не мог не вспоминать о шаткости своего положения. Моргана, конечно, позвонила первой – может, потому что отец проглотил гордость и рассказал ей. Затем были и Елена, и Гавейн, и Гвен, и Ланселот, и Леон, и Элиан, и, глядя на определитель, Артур будто видел, как слух путешествует от одного к другому.

Около восьми на экране телефона появилось имя Мерлина, и Артур почти случайно нажал «ответить»:  
– Привет, – буркнул он (или, по крайней мере, решил, что издаваемые им звуки были похожи на приветствие).

– … Что? – казалось, Мерлин неприятно удивлён. – Почему, черт возьми, ты ответил на мой звонок, но проигнорировал всех остальных? Ты на полтора часа опаздываешь на ужин к Елене. Нам пришлось начать без тебя, но мы постоянно прерываемся на звонки, чтобы проверить, не разбился ли ты на машине.

– А, – Артур напрягся и постарался выдать многосложный ответ: – Я забыл. Про ужин. Извинись за меня, ладно?

– Артур, ты что, напился? Сегодня же понедельник!

– Может, меня уже уволили. Или я сам ушёл. Не знаю. Чё-то как-то не уверен.

– Чего?! – на заднем плане кто-то – наверное, Моргана, это всегда Моргана, а Мерлин сказал, они там все собрались, – что-то сказал. – Нет, я тебе потом расскажу, просто дай мне с ним договорить, – ответил Мерлин и снова обратился к Артуру: – Ты где? Сколько ты выпил?

– У себя, конечно, – Артур выпил последнюю час назад – наверное, разыгрался инстинкт самосохранения, – и чувствовал себя измученным и ещё его немного тошнило. – И я не знаю. Сначала коньяк, но он быстро кончился. А потом водка, но её было всего треть бутылки, и на вкус ужасная гадость. А потом Бейлис, но там ещё что-то осталось.

– О, боги! – Мерлина снова кто-то отвлёк. – Моргана, сейчас не подходящее время, он пьянствует! Артур, задница ты бестолковая, ты что, добиваешься алкогольного отравления? Нужно, чтобы к тебе кто-нибудь заехал и убедился, что ты не помрёшь посреди ночи.

– Ммм… – согласился Артур, и уронил телефон. Кажется, он услышал на том конце провода возмущённый крик, но его заглушили телевизор, по которому в ту минуту показывали новости, и он заснул под страшные прогнозы бед и несчастий в экономике и на выборах.

В конце концов, до Артура дошло, что за дверью, или в квартире, или, может, у него в голове, кто-то стучит, но ему не удалось заставить себя встать и как-то отреагировать: он подозревал, что от малейшего движения его вырвет. Стук быстро прекратился, и Артур снова начал засыпать… казалось, не прошло и полминуты, как он почувствовал на лбу чью-то руку. Он неразборчиво что-то простонал.

– Я собираюсь тебя убить, – непринуждённо сообщил Мерлин.

Артур открыл глаза и прищурился: над ним, нахмурив брови, нависал Мерлин.

– Похмелье, – в алкогольном дурмане ему казалось, что это ужасно остроумный ответ.

– Да, это будет тяжело, – Мерлин оглядел журнальный столик, на котором ровным рядком стояли опустошённые бутылки. – Не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор жив.

Артуру стало интересно, как Мерлину удалось проникнуть в квартиру, ведь дверь, как обычно, была закрыта. Но на то, чтобы разобраться, как извлечь изо рта слова, ушло несколько секунд.  
– Ты вошёл?

– Магия. Почти все вызывались пойти, но я решил… ну, ты же почему-то ответил именно на мой звонок, верно? – Артур промычал что-то в качестве согласия, хотя прямо сейчас не вполне понимал, что им тогда двигало. – И мне вроде как пришлось… что случилось с твоим отцом?

– Отцом?

– Чёрт возьми! Я должен уложить тебя в постель. Ты не мог ответить на звонок парой стаканов раньше, чтобы мы могли добиться от тебя чего-то толкового?

– А ты тогда не звонил, – заметил Артур, и снова закрыл глаза.

Мерлин резко выдохнул.  
– Нет, наверное, я… нет, Артур, ну же, открой глаза, пока ты не заснул, нам надо избавить тебя от алкоголя, который ещё не успел усвоиться.

– Нельзя соблазнить кого-то на поблевать, – Артур открыл глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Мерлин просунул руки ему под плечи и устроил его полусидя. Артур несколько раз сглотнул, предотвращая последствия этого резкого движения. – Почему ты приехал? – запоздало поинтересовался он.

Мерлин до странного успешно продолжил ставить его на ноги. Артур надеялся помнить об этом утром, чтобы должным образом удивиться.  
– Я не хотел, чтобы ты умер от алкогольного отравления, у тебя ведь сейчас алкоголя в организме больше, чем крови, – он поднял Артура с дивана, а тот старался думать о чём угодно, обо всём, кроме мучительных ощущений в животе. Возможно, пообедать жидкостями было не лучшей мыслью. – И мой звонок был единственным, на который ты ответил. Я думаю, это накладывает некоторую ответственность.

– Отправил бы Моргану, – выдавил Артур. А затем, увидев, что Мерлин склонен устроить его на ночь в ванной, приказал: – Нет, в спальню.

– Моргана – не тот человек, которого приятно видеть с похмелья, я знаю, что ты это знаешь. Особенно когда она так злится на тебя, а она злится, потому что ты больше часа не отвечал на звонки.

– Отца.

До Мерлина дошло не сразу, или он просто был слишком занят, тащил Артура в спальню, а потом почти кинул на кровать, и принялся стаскивать с него ботинки.

– Вы, должно быть, поссорились. Из-за чего?

– Магия. Приём на работу.

Мерлин, сняв ботинки, внимательно посмотрел на Артура:  
– В химчистке, наверное, развопятся, но тебе придётся спать так. Давай, я поставлю рядом с кроватью ведро, чувствую, оно тебе пригодится. И какая муха тебя укусила, что ты поспорил из-за магии со своим отцом?

Если бы Артур был в состоянии выдавить больше пары слов, он мог бы много чего ответить. Фрея. Последнее видение в лавке Талиесина, в котором Артур жил без Мерлина, но всё равно помогал волшебникам и находился далеко от постоянно растущей злобы и нетерпимости отца. Хотя, весь рассказ можно было бы заменить одним словом:

– Ты.

Он прищурился и разглядел в темноте комнаты, как Мерлин широко распахнул глаза и уже открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но передумал:  
– Я лучше… ты справишься тут один?

Артуру и раньше случалось оставаться пьяным в одиночестве, и, хотя он не радовался предстоящему утру, он мог его пережить. И всё же, ему не хотелось оставаться одному, и бороться со сном становилось всё труднее и труднее. 

– Нет. Останься.

Ответа Мерлина, если он и был, Артур уже не услышал, потому что почти сразу отключился. Но он успел заметить, когда засыпал, что Мерлин присел на край кровати и погладил его по голове.

*  
Артур проснулся с гудящей головой и таким мерзким привкусом во рту, будто там что-то сдохло, и вспомнил все события предыдущего вечера.

У него дома Мерлин. Или, по крайне мере, он тут был. Не потому что они снова занимались сексом, а потому, что Артур напился и ответил на его звонок, и Мерлин… волновался? Артур решил, что Мерлин волновался. Он помнил, что попросил его остаться, но, похлопав рукой по кровати, обнаружил, что лежит один, а простыни холодные.

Мерлин волновался, потому что Артур напился и не отвечал на звонки, а напился он потому, что… ох. Артур осторожно сел – голова всё ещё болела – и потянулся за стоящим возле кровати ведром – должно быть, тоже дело рук Мерлина. Через пару мгновений, когда желудок прекратил возражать, Артур осмелился открыть глаза и покосился на часы. Он почти на час опаздывал на работу, если его ещё не уволили.

Теперь, когда Артур продрал глаза и смог хотя бы ненадолго принять вертикальное положение, он заметил просочившийся в комнату запах. Пахло яичницей и кофе, а значит, либо Мерлин позвал кого-то присмотреть за ним, либо сам ещё был здесь. Артуру стало так любопытно, что он сумел преодолеть головную боль и выбрался из постели.

Избавившись от мятой и грязной одежды, которую не снял вчера, Артур нашёл футболку и джинсы, а также чистое белье. В свежей одежде он почувствовал себя менее отвратительно, вопреки привкусу во рту, поэтому отважно вышел из спальни.

Когда Артур открыл дверь спальни, запах яичницы и кофе, а также бекона усилился. Шторы в гостиной были раздвинуты. Он прикрыл глаза рукой и заглянул на кухню, в которой неловко переминался Мерлин с лопаткой в одной руке и чашкой кофе во второй.

– Я не знал, надо тебя будить или нет, – наконец, сказал Мерлин. – А потом решил, что запах сделает это за меня.

– Да. Спасибо. Тебе не обязательно было готовить.

Мерлин пожал плечами:  
– Я тоже голодный.

– Ты мог и уйти.

– Ты попросил меня остаться.

– Просил, – он не знал, что ещё мог сказать, не оскорбив Мерлина, а этого ему не хотелось. – Не знал, что у меня есть бекон, – добавил он, взглянув на плиту.

– У тебя и не было. Я сходил в магазин.

– О, – Артур попытался разобраться с ситуацией, но он уже забыл, что делать, если утром в квартире есть кто-то ещё, а в голове у него по-прежнему бушевало похмелье, поэтому он лишь осторожно пробрался к столу и присел. – Очень мило с твоей стороны. Гораздо лучше, чем если бы ты позвал Моргану.

– Мне пришлось однажды общаться с Морганой с похмелья.

Мерлин поставил перед Артуром кофе, и тот немедленно сделал огромный глоток, которого хватило, чтобы убрать изо рта противный привкус. Артур сосредоточился на кружке – одной из своих самых больших, заметил он, и надо бы угостить Мерлина обедом или ещё как-то отблагодарить, – а тот суетился на кухне, а затем, наконец, поставил себе и Артуру по тарелке яичницы с беконом и присел. С минуту они ели молча. В конце концов, Мерлин сказал:

– Твой телефон зазвонил в полседьмого. Я его отключил. Мобильный тоже звонил, но, думаю, он разрядился, потому что уже минут сорок молчит.

– Наверное, это отец: вчера я не стал с ним разговаривать.

– Ага, – молчание длилось несколько секунд, а затем Мерлин неожиданно бухнул кружкой по столу, отчего голова Артура взорвалась болью, и уставился на него: – Ладно, я обязан спросить. Мне не следует совать нос в чужие дела, вчера ты был не в себе, но что случилось? В смысле, очевидно, это связано с твоим отцом, но, должно быть, всё очень плохо, и вчера ты сказал, что тебя могут уволить. Ты поэтому сегодня не пошёл на работу?

Артур попытался изложить всё в двух словах:  
– Я отправил отцу письмо, в котором сказал, что, учитывая политическую обстановку, нам следует нанимать больше волшебников, и отправил его ещё и в отдел кадров. И у нас появились некоторые… разногласия по этому вопросу.

– Да уж представляю себе, – Мерлин вертел в руках вилку. Артур отправил в рот кусочек яичницы, ужасно вкусной, но проглотить получилось с трудом, потому что в животе по-прежнему было неспокойно. – Ты хорошо помнишь прошлый вечер?

Артур с минуту раздумывал над ответом, перебирая в памяти смутные образы.

– В моих воспоминания нет больших пробелов, но это не значит, что я помню абсолютно всё. Я сказал что-то неприличное?

– Ты сказал, что сделал это для меня, – мягко ответил Мерлин, не поднимая глаз от тарелки. – В смысле, поспорил с отцом. И я… это правда?

Артур снова восстановил в памяти предыдущий вечер и вспомнил, как произнёс одно слово, потому что, казалось, оно объединяет все причины его поступка. Он попытался найти подходящий ответ, потому что чувствовал себя обязанным Мерлину, которого умудрился втянуть в кавардак, последние сутки происходивший в его жизни:

– В некотором смысле, да. Большей частью из-за видений, – Мерлин вытаращил глаза. – Не… не тех, где мы женаты, прекрати смотреть так, будто сейчас сбежишь, я не о них. Просто в каждом из них я помогал волшебникам, даже самом последнем, где мы не были вместе. Особенно в самом последнем.

Мерлин одарил его кривой улыбкой:  
– И ты решил окунуться в это с головой, прямо как в тот раз, когда противостоял нашему совместному будущему?

– Нет, – Артуру также трудно было объяснить это, как и справиться с этой мыслью в последние недели. – Я выбрал. Моя жизнь не будет в точности такой же, как в видениях, но я не возражаю. Просто… Я всегда знал, что мой отец – фанатик. Я просто думал, что буду вести себя тихо, и начну менять всё после того, как он оставит пост.

– Не знаю, насколько это важно – думаю, не очень, – но я рад, что ты решил не ждать. Это много значит для таких людей, как… Фрея.

– Это очень важно! – заверил Артур с большей горячностью, чем намеревался, и попытался смягчить тон: – То есть, услышать это от человека, который все годы нашего знакомства язвил насчёт моего отца.

– Что ж, – Мерлин пожал плечами и отвлёкся на яичницу, возможно, чтобы усилить драматический эффект, – полагаю, ты не такой уж засранец. Тебе придётся привыкнуть.

Артур закатил глаза. Если бы он смог не обращать внимания на тот факт, что у него, возможно, уже не было работы (но пока это не слишком волновало: сбережений хватило бы на какое-то время, чтобы платить за еду и квартиру), почти всё стало как обычно, и напротив за столом сидел Мерлин, приготовивший завтрак после того, как Артур, пьяный и жалкий, попросил его остаться. И, конечно, его рот открылся сам собой и всё испортил:

– Чем ты занимался в том будущем, в котором мы не вместе?

Мерлин продолжил жевать, но теперь это выглядело не драматической паузой, а попыткой увильнуть от ответа. Артур последовал примеру, в надежде, что больше не ляпнет ничего глупого.

– Именно тем, чему сейчас учусь. Социальная служба и всё такое. Я работал няней. Хотя в том видении я сидел с ребёнком Гвен и Ланселота.

– А ты… – Артуру пришлось спросить, головная боль и, возможно, бродящие в крови остатки алкоголя, сговорились и заставили его продолжить расспросы: – Ты был счастлив? Не доволен, а счастлив, как мы, когда были женаты, – по крайней мере, ему удалось удержаться от вопроса: «Ты встречался с кем-то другим?»

– Нет, – ответил Мерлин после мучительной паузы. – Но это не так уж важно. Я мог уже на следующий день быть совершенно счастлив один, или с кем-то новым.

– Конечно. Конечно, я понимаю. Мне просто… было любопытно.

– А ты не был? – спросил Мерлин.

Артур покачал головой, и они продолжили завтракать. Доев свою порцию, Мерлин снова заговорил:  
– Я лучше пойду, у меня занятия.

– Конечно. Прости, что задержал. И спасибо, что приехал. Ты был не обязан.

– Нет, обязан, – ответил Мерлин, а затем сложил грязную посуду в мойку, быстро распрощался и убежал.

Артур доел бекон и яичницу, выпил две чашки кофе, написал на работу, что берёт неделю отпуска (и проигнорировал двадцать три письма от отца), и вернулся в кровать.

*  
Во второй раз Артур проснулся ближе к вечеру, и снова чувствовал себя человеком, только уставшим. А значит, решил он, пришло время расхлёбывать заваренную кашу, поэтому он почистил зубы, быстро принял душ, чтобы смыть грязь, и включил домашний телефон. Который, естественно, зазвонил полминуты спустя, потому что отец Артура не знал, что от добра добра не ищут. Он наверняка уже получил письмо Артура об отпуске. Артур поднял трубку:

– Да, отец.

Утер заговорил опасно тихим голосом:  
– Где тебя носит?

– Ты наверняка уже получил сообщение о том, что я беру отпуск.

– Хочешь ты или нет, но мы поговорим.

– Я могу прямо сейчас положить трубку, – глупая угроза, и оба об этом знали. Ни один из них никогда не бежал от драки, и этой наследственной черты Артур не стыдился. – И если ты звонишь сказать, чтобы я отступился, можешь сам её положить.

– Я звоню сказать: ты идиот, если думаешь, что я позволю тебе разрушить все ценности компании только потому, что ты считаешь себя истиной в последней инстанции.

Артур глубоко вздохнул и досчитал до трёх.  
– Все ценности компании. Значит, компания поддерживает нетерпимость? Магия и её использование не имеют ничего общего с работой нашей компании, просто твоё прошлое мешает нам установить связь с важной частью трудового населения.

– Я твой отец и работодатель, и ты…

– Имею право высказывать своё мнение, как и любой сотрудник, – Артур распрямил плечи, хотя отец не мог его видеть. – Борьба за права волшебников сейчас на подъёме, и очень скоро компании, сочувствующие их целям, прекратят сотрудничать с Пендрагонами. Мы не настолько состоятельны, чтобы это допустить.

– И откуда на тебя снизошло это великое прозрение? – холодно спросил Утер, истинный работодатель, а не отец, хотя с последним у него никогда особо не выходило. Артур с Морганой воспитывали друг друга гораздо лучше, чем он. – Я задумался, когда ты просил за девушку из твоего отдела. Я полагал, что следующим ты попросишь перевести тебя в Уэльс, чтобы быть с ней.

– Я вмешался в дело Фреи не из романтического интереса. Я сделал бы то же самое для любого из наших сотрудников. Любого, кто хорошо выполняет свои обязанности.

– Тогда почему ты не поступал так раньше? Ты сохранил ей работу, Артур, а сейчас будь благоразумен и поставь точку.

Артур никогда ещё не испытывал к отцу такой неприязни, даже будучи подростком, когда ему практически необходимо было ненавидеть отца.

– Из-за моей матери ты решил всю жизнь положить на борьбу с магами, так неужели мне нельзя защищать их, если я делаю это для кого-то, кто мне небезразличен?

Утер, естественно, всё ещё верил, что Артур делает всё это ради Фреи.

– Плевать тебе на девушку, ты же едва её знаешь!

– Что, если это ради Морганы?

Они никогда в жизни не упоминали имена Морганы и Игрейн в одном разговоре, но Артура едва ли волновало, что он вовлёк их в этот. А вот его отца, очевидно, очень, потому что он молчал дольше, чем обычно позволял себе во время спора.

– Отдыхай свою неделю, если нужно, но не забывай, кто твоя семья.

Но его семьёй был не только отец, как в детстве или юности, по крайней мере, с тех пор, как Моргана переехала жить к ним. Теперь ею стала Моргана, и Гвен с Ланселотом, и их ребёнок, а ещё Леон, Елена, Гавейн и Элиан, и даже Мерлин. Они подарили ему мужество сказать:  
– Как бы ты не отрицал, она тоже твоя семья, – с этими словами он повесил трубку.

Артур больше не открывал бар, хотя, несмотря на пульсирующую боль в висках, испытывал такое искушение. Вместо этого, он поставил мобильный на зарядку, просмотрел почту и передал дела заместителю, чтобы отдел спокойно продолжил работать во время его неожиданного отпуска. Обычно команда прекрасно справлялась самостоятельно, но Артур хотел быть уверенным. После этого он включил телевизор и, не обнаружив там ничего интересного, поставил фильм, который взял напрокат пару недель назад.

В половину шестого позвонила Моргана, и, раз уж остальная компания, похоже, объявила радиомолчание, Артур решил, что сможет пару минут потерпеть её остроты.

– Алло?

– Теперь он отвечает! – рявкнула Моргана. Чего-то подобного Артур и ожидал, но затем она его удивила: – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Не успев договорить, он понял, что зря спросил, но не попытался перефразировать, а просто разрешил ей поразглагольствовать:  
– Ох, ну не знаю! Может, потому, что вчера вечером ты не явился на ужин и не брал трубку, а потом ответил на звонок Мерлина! Может, потому что Мерлин сообщил нам, что ты пьянствуешь, и чтобы никто из нас не ехал к тебе, пока он не разрешит, и сбежал! А сегодня в обеденный перерыв позвонил мне и сказал, чтоб я проверила тебя, как только появится возможность. Что за фигня с тобой творится?

– Мерлин тебе не рассказал?

– Просто сказал нам вчера, чтобы мы тебя не трогали, а сегодня – что я должна тебе позвонить, вот и всё. Из-за чего ты так напился, что пропустил ужин?

Сложно было предсказать, посочувствует ли Моргана или посмеётся, когда услышит, что Артур поссорился с отцом, и они могут никогда не помириться, но она обычно знала, где остановиться и перестать давить, чтобы он не вышел из себя.

– Я поругался с отцом.

– Из-за чего? – спросила она, хотя наверняка уже знала.

Артур пересказал ей все события, от звонка Мерлина насчёт Фреи до недавнего печального разговора с отцом. Однако он оставил за кадром большую часть произошедших за последние пару дней событий с участием Мерлина. Она знала всё, что необходимо, а ему нужно было немного поразмыслить, прежде чем говорить о Мерлине.

– Наверное, он хотел удостовериться, что я не напился снова, – прибавил Артур, так и не дождавшись реакции.

– Ох, Артур! – её голос немного дрожал. – Что ты теперь собираешься делать?

Он пожал плечами, хоть она и не могла его видеть:  
– Я ещё ничего не решил. Всё изменилось, и я уже не смогу жить так, как раньше, но он мой отец. Я не могу об этом забыть, – Артур поморщился: Моргана потратила много времени, пытаясь забыть об этом. – Он единственный, кто связывает меня с мамой, – добавил Артур и смущённо замолчал.

– Моргауза тоже её знала, – сказала Моргана, но это не было насмешкой. – Я знаю, что вы не ладите, но она тоже член семьи. Ты можешь спросить её.

– Она твоя семья.

– Наша, – раздражённо отрезала Моргана, но он знал, что она не такая ужасная, и её следующие слова доказали, что он был прав: – У тебя есть все мы, ты ведь знаешь об этом, правда?

– Я знаю, – Артур кашлянул. Разговор становился излишне эмоциональным для них обоих. – Да ради бога, если даже Мерлин примчался заботиться обо мне, когда я напился и вёл себя как идиот, я догадываюсь, что не останусь один, если уйду из «Пендрагона».

– Да. Даже Мерлин, – её тон говорил красноречивее всяких слов. – Мерлин, из-за одной просьбы которого началась вся эта цепная реакция. 

– Надеюсь, ты не считаешь, что я сделал всё это потому, что хотел кого-то впечатлить.

– Конечно, нет. Я просто задаюсь вопросом, когда уже вы с Мерлином хоть что-нибудь решите, так или иначе.

Артур подумал о том, в какой бардак превратилась его жизнь, и пока он с этим не разберётся, вряд ли найдет время на отношения, не говоря уж об отношениях именно с Мерлином. 

– Мне кажется, прямо сейчас есть более важные вопросы, о которых мне надо беспокоиться, хотя твоё участие очень трогательно и лестно. Мерлин и наша возможная предназначенность друг другу подождут, пока я не выясню, есть ли у меня ещё работа, не найду новую, если потребуется, и не узнаю, отрекутся ли от меня, если я не уступлю отцу.

Моргана вздохнула, будто он совершенно не понял сути:  
– Мне плевать, предназначены ли вы друг другу. Ясновидящих это обычно не волнует. Мы видим перемены. Но, что бы ни происходило в моих видениях, ты счастлив только с Мерлином – и только это мне важно. Несколько лет назад я увидела, как ты женился на Гвен и был вполне доволен, а потом – твою свадьбу, а затем и развод с Софией и Вивиан, однажды я видела тебя даже с Гавейном, сразу после вашего знакомства, но ничто из этого не выдерживает сравнения, – Моргана понизила голос, и Артур затаил дыхание. – И он рядом с тобой тоже всегда счастливее.

Через несколько секунд изумлённой тишины Артур повторил:  
– Я подумаю над этим, когда разгребу происходящий бардак.

Давненько Моргана не поражала его так рассказами о своих видениях.

– Хорошо, – на том конце провода хлопнула дверь. – Мы с Еленой и Гавейном собираемся пойти пообедать. Не думаю, что они будут возражать, если ты присоединишься, и, если хочешь, я попрошу их не спрашивать тебя о том, что происходит.

Артур мысленно перебрал содержимое своего холодильника, да и готовить ему сейчас не хотелось:

– Только скажи, куда подъехать, и я буду.

*  
В следующий понедельник Артур зашёл в кабинет, раскрыл портфель и посмотрел на своих сотрудников – каждый старался не глазеть открыто. Он снова закрыл портфель, кивнул всем одновременно, и вышел. Пройдя квартал, он нырнул в кафе и открыл ноутбук, чтобы написать в отдел кадров и отцу: «С сожалением должен сказать, что с сегодняшнего дня я ухожу в отставку. Благодарю за предоставленные возможности».

Он отправил письмо, не дав себе времени пожалеть или передумать. Уходя из офиса неделю назад, он знал: единственной причиной вернуться было желание помочь таким людям, как Фрея – всем, чем он только сможет, и лишь вернувшись, он понял, что бесполезно даже пытаться. Останься он, отец следил бы за каждым его шагом и препятствовал при любой возможности. Сам по себе он сделал бы гораздо больше хорошего, если бы только знал, с чего начать.

Но такие важные вопросы не решаются с наскока, а больше Артуру нечем было заняться. Вернувшись в квартиру, он бы, скорее всего, протоптал в полу тропинку, именно этого он избегал всю неделю отпуска. Все друзья были на работе. Он знал, что, если расскажет о своём увольнении и попросит приехать – они приедут, но не мог заставить себя им позвонить.

Взамен, Артур заказал у глядящего с подозрением бариста чашку кофе, и вышел на улицу. Он не очень понимал, куда идёт, пока не заметил впереди вывеску Талиесина. Теперь зайти в лавку и неловко помахать рукой стоящему за прилавком хозяину, было даже слишком легко.

Талиесин не произнёс ни слова, и Артуру стало неуютно. Он просто стоял, облокотившись на прилавок и вперив в Артура мрачный, тяжёлый взгляд, заставивший того задуматься, уж не увидел ли Талиесин его смерть, или что-то подобное?  
– Я помогу вам в последний раз, – наконец, сказал провидец.

Артур ожидал чего угодно, кроме этого.  
– Что?

– Очень легко увлечься будущим, если заглядывать в него слишком часто. Именно поэтому провидцы учатся не доверять видениям. Некоторые из нас всю жизнь прислуживают зависимым, но я не такой. Вы должны жить настоящим.

Артур почти минуту беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот, пока наконец не нашёлся с ответом:  
– Не думаю, что мне грозит большая опасность стать зависимым, хотя бы потому, что сестра надрала бы мне уши, но за заботу спасибо. На самом деле я…

– Вы разрушили свою жизнь и хотите увидеть, что будет, когда разберут завалы, – закончил за него Талиесин.

Артуру пришлось сделать паузу, чтобы снова подумать над ответом:  
– Вы говорили, что не заглядываете в будущее своих клиентов.

– Нет, но я и не дурак, – Талиесин, не дав Артуру возможности продолжить расспросы, ушёл в заднюю комнату. Артур зашёл следом и увидел, что провидец уже достал с самой верхней полки один из самым крупных кристаллов. – Он весьма силён. Надеюсь, он покажет то, что вам необходимо увидеть.

На этот раз Артур изо всех сил постарался очистить сознание, и только потом взять кристалл в руки. Он не хотел задавать никаких определённых вопросов о Мерлине или об отце – Моргана всегда говорила, что вопросы ограничивают. На секунду ему показалось, что изображение дробится, а затем…

_…Он снова на вечеринке, но не на той, что в прошлый раз, потому что здесь много знакомых. На танцполе кружатся и смеются немного пьяные Моргана и Елена, а Гавейн их фотографирует. На руках у Ланселота спящий ребёнок, а Гвен держит второго и тихо разговаривает с Элианом. Леон серьёзно обсуждает что-то с… боги, это что, Нимуэ Лейк?! Даже Фрея здесь, болтает в укромном уголке с темноволосой женщиной, которая очень похожа на…_

_– Ты слишком громко думаешь, – кто-то обнимает Артура из будущего рукой за плечи, и, когда тот поворачивается, настоящий Артур ни капли не удивляется, увидев рядом Мерлина. – Расстроился, что он не пришёл?_

_– Я знал, что так будет, – Артур из будущего притягивает Мерлина ближе и обстоятельно целует, и только почувствовав металл на пальце, Артур понимает, чему стал свидетелем. Конечно. Он видел, что будет через пару недель, видел, как сделал предложение, даже если в настоящем мире всё произойдёт немножко не так. Естественно, теперь он видит свадьбу. – Я счастлив. Я о нём даже не думал, знаешь ли._

_Мерлин закатывает глаза:  
– Обманщик. Ты становишься таким серьёзным только тогда, когда думаешь о нём._

_– Мне следовало бы оскорбиться предположением, что я воспринимаю всерьёз только одну тему. Ты мой супруг и должен относиться ко мне с уважением._

_Какую бы колкость ни готовился ответить Мерлин, он тут же забывает её и сентиментально улыбается, и Артур знает, что выглядит таким же влюблённым глупцом._

_– Супруг, – с запозданием произносит Мерлин._

_– Да, продолжай тренироваться, – Артур из будущего помахал кому-то, кого Артур пока не знает. Друг или коллега Мерлина, или кто-то ещё, с кем Артур познакомился в той новой жизни, которую построит. – Думаю, об этом будет сложно забыть. Особенно с кольцами._

_Мерлин понимает эти слова как намёк, ловит Артура за руку и целует кольцо.  
– Может, теперь журналисты прекратят с тобой флиртовать._

_– Мечтать не вредно. Я ведь, знаешь ли, неотразим. Подающий надежды политик, и всё такое, – Мерлин бьёт его по руке, а Артур из будущего только улыбается. – Уже поднимаешь на меня руку, Мерлин? Что же дальше-то будет?_

_– Продолжай свои несносные шуточки и будешь спать на полу в соседней комнате, мне плевать, что на кровати поместятся и пятеро. Я могу тебя к ней не подпустить._

_– Теоретически, да, но захочешь ли?_

_Мерлин усмехается:  
– Справедливое замечание, молодец. Ладно, пойдём, Моргана нас засмеёт, если мы не выберемся, наконец, на танцпол… _

Артур медленно опустил кристалл, изо всех сил стараясь справиться с дыханием и удержать на лице безразличное выражение. Они с Мерлином снова были вместе, и ему потребовалось немного времени, чтобы смириться с тем, как сильно он этого хочет. Он хотел счастья, ощущение которого не покидало его всё видение, хотел, чтобы Мерлин дразнил и целовал его, хотел, чтобы рядом были их друзья.

– Вы удовлетворены? – спросил Талиесин.

– Думаю, да, – ответил Артур и поднял взгляд. – Спасибо. Возможно, я загляну как-нибудь поболтать. Сколько я вам должен?

Всё время, пока Артур расплачивался, Талиесин не прекращал ухмыляться, а на прощание хлопнул его по спине и взял обещание жить настоящим. Артур снова подхватил портфель, и некоторое время гулял по городу, не желая возвращаться в квартиру – голова была перегружена мыслями, и безумно хотелось позвонить Мерлину, узнать, может, он тоже захочет такого будущего.

Артур присел на скамейку в парке на берегу пруда, и у него почти сразу зазвонил телефон. Артур чуть не выронил его, когда увидел на экране имя Мерлина.

– Да?

– Артур! – потрясённо выдохнул Мерлин. На какое-то безумное мгновение Артур подумал, что Мерлин решил именно сегодня заглянуть в будущее и увидел то же, что и он сам, потому что в голосе Мерлина звучали почти те же чувства, которые в этот момент испытывал он. – Ты уволился! – сказал Мерлин.

– Верно. Я уволился, – Артур моргнул. – Подожди, откуда ты знаешь? Я ещё даже Моргане не рассказывал, слухи не могли расползтись так быстро.

– Мне рассказала Фрея. Полчаса назад она получила сообщение от подруги из отдела кадров, и позвонила мне, как только смогла. Почему ты уволился?

– Я просто не мог остаться, вот и всё. Я собирался продержаться ещё немного, но просто не смог остаться. Пока я там, я не смогу ничего изменить.

Несколько мгновений они молчали.  
– И что ты теперь собираешься делать?

– Раз уж ночи пьяного дебоша на прошлой неделе не достаточно, чтобы ты догадался: у меня пока ещё нет долгосрочного плана, – может, у него и начала вырисовываться смутная идея, но он не хотел сглазить, к тому же, частично её воплощение зависело от Мерлина. – Может, займусь политикой. Может, стану адвокатом, в школе я изучал бизнес и право, немного времени – и я уже смогу практиковать.

– Ты был бы отличным адвокатом. Ты умеешь заговорить человека до смерти, – Артур рассмеялся. Наверное, немного истерично, потому что Мерлин заговорил с беспокойством: – Слушай, наверное, я последний человек, которого ты сейчас желаешь видеть, но может составить тебе компанию, просто чтобы ты отвлёкся от мыслей? У меня сегодня днём лекция, но я могу её пропустить.

– Не нужно, я взрослый человек и должен самостоятельно разбираться со своими проблемами.

– Но тебе необязательно делать это в одиночку. Уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я приехал? Это отличный повод пропустить скучный семинар, у нас сегодня выступает провидец, лекция на тему консультаций по вопросам трудоустройства, как будто мне ещё не прожужжали об этом все уши там, где я прохожу практику, – он помолчал. – Или можешь позвонить Моргане или Гвен, или ещё кому-то. Конечно же.

– Моргана будет издеваться, а Гвен ворковать, – ответил Артур, хотя знал, что это неправда. – Лучше я выберу тебя. Но не надо прогуливать лекцию, – он глубоко вздохнул. – Позволишь угостить тебя ужином? Я задолжал тебе за прошлую неделю, к тому же, ты готовил мне завтрак.

Артур почти слышал, как Мерлин лихорадочно пытается понять, что же такое он задумал, и не значит ли это, что он решил прекратить борьбу против их счастливого совместного будущего (в некотором смысле, именно это Артур и решил, но только если Мерлин тоже скажет «да»).

– Ты не обязан это делать, – наконец, сказал Мерлин.

Может, Мерлин по-своему вежливо говорил «нет». Не то, чтобы он когда-нибудь был с Артуром вежлив. Но, может, так и было. Артур решил попытаться ещё раз:  
– Но мне бы хотелось.

– Ты…

– Я хотел бы пригласить тебя на ужин, – сказал Артур, и это были самые близкие к признанию слова, которые он только смог выговорить.

– Ладно, – ответил Мерлин. – Хорошо. Я… лекция заканчивается в пять.

– Я подъеду к тебе около шести, если это не слишком рано.

– Это… ага. Хорошо. В шесть, – растерянно проговорил Мерлин; Артур не знал, как это понимать. – Пока, Артур, – вполголоса добавил Мерлин, и повесил трубку.

*  
– Итак,– начал Артур. Они с Мерлином уже минуту смотрели друг на друга через порог подъезда, и пока не сказали ничего, кроме «привет». – Где бы ты хотел поужинать?

Вопрос, видимо, послужил Мерлину сигналом выйти на улицу и отпустить дверь подъезда:  
– Через пару кварталов есть хороший ресторанчик, там готовят очень вкусные равиоли.

– Тогда туда и пойдём, – Артур засунул руки в карманы и последовал за Мерлином вниз по улице. – Спасибо, что согласился встретиться. Я не хотел сидеть один, а остальные затеяли бы общий сбор.

Мерлин быстро покосился на него и снова уставился в тротуар:  
– Значит, настроение у тебя не слишком праздничное?

– Кажется, я ещё не осознал происходящее. – Артур не проверял почту с того момента, как отправил заявление об отставке, но, когда возвращался в квартиру переодеться и бросить портфель, совершил ошибку и послушал оставленное отцом сообщение на автоответчике, с напыщенной тирадой о предательстве и семье, на середине прерванное гудком. Мобильный весь день молчал, но Артур думал, это продлится недолго, если продолжать игнорировать отца – а в этом и заключалась его текущая стратегия. – Думаю, завтра утром я проснусь либо с желанием запустить фейерверки, либо в панике. Подождём – увидим.

Мерлин коротко сжал его локоть и отпустил.  
– Если я скажу, что очень горжусь тобой, это прозвучит странно и нездорово?

Артур не мог не рассмеяться, совсем чуть-чуть:  
– Может быть, но это приятно слышать, поэтому мне плевать. Мне кажется, я услышу то же самое от Морганы, но она будет просто излучать самодовольство.

– Она почти обо всём говорит самодовольно. Это могла бы сказать Гвен, у неё такое хорошо получается.

Артур был уверен, что они все им гордились, так или иначе. Именно это знание помогло ему пережить сегодняшний день. Гавейн над ним посмеётся, Леон обеспокоенно нахмурится, Элиан закатит глаза, Елена будет неловко суетиться вокруг него, Ланселот воспримет новости очень серьёзно, Гвен прослезится, а Моргана будет излучать самодовольство, но они все обрадуются и будут им гордиться. Артур поймал на себе удивлённый взгляд Мерлина и вдруг понял, что они прошагали уже полквартала, а он до сих пор молчит.

– Я рад услышать это от тебя, – наконец, сказал он.

– Твой отец как-нибудь отреагировал? – спросил Мерлин.

– Отрицательно, а я ещё даже не проверял почту. Полагаю, мне ещё несколько месяцев придётся его выслушивать, и даже успокоившись, он не даст мне забыть. Если он успокоится. Не знаю, он оставил сообщение, в котором грозился от меня отречься, но не думаю, что он на самом деле так поступит.

Артуру не обязательно было смотреть на Мерлина, чтобы догадаться, как тот содрогнулся. Мерлин заговорил крайне жизнерадостно:  
– Ну, с другой стороны, у тебя есть я, – он кашлянул. – И все мы.

– Пока я буду сидеть без работы, это меня утешит, спасибо.

Артур не заметил, что Мерлин поворачивает в переулок, и тот поймал его за руку и потянул за собой.  
– Ты найдёшь работу. Может, прямо сейчас у тебя нет плана, но я не могу представить, что это продлится долго.

– Наверное, нет. Но разве мне нельзя немного поныть?

– Ох, конечно, естественно, я не хотел сказать, что…

– Мерлин, – Артур накрыл руку Мерлина своей и почти споткнулся, когда Мерлин вдруг остановился и посмотрел на него. – Я пошутил. Всё в порядке.

– А, – Мерлин пошёл дальше, отпустив руку Артура. Артур постарался не падать из-за этого духом – он не обманывался, что легко и просто выяснит, захочет ли Мерлин отношений с ним. – Я постараюсь держать при себе советы по поводу твоего будущего. У моей специальности такой побочный эффект: желание помочь каждому.

– Может, мы и не были знакомы до того, как ты поступил в университет, Мерлин, но я совершенно уверен, ты испытывал желание помогать людям задолго до того, как начал учиться.

В ответ Мерлин рассмеялся:  
– Уверен, моей маме есть что рассказать на эту тему. Я имел склонность тащить домой всех бездомных животных. И Уилла, он тоже почти как бездомное животное.

– Ты упоминал его имя и раньше. Друг детства?

– А также сообщник, мой первый парень и редактор колонки советов на полставки. Он до сих пор живёт там, дома, – Мерлин улыбнулся. – Хотя, без меня он постоянно попадает в передряги, иногда я думаю, не попытается ли он сбежать из города на ближайшем поезде. Надеюсь, мама этого не допустит.

– Наверное, вы были грозой всего городка? – предположил Артур, которому хотелось узнать, как долго он сможет заставлять Мерлина улыбаться. К тому же, он почти ничего не знал о его прошлом, хотя они много лет были знакомы, и момент для рассказа был ничуть не хуже какого-то другого.

– Мы совершенно точно были повинны в каждом седом волосе на голове у старика Симмонса. А потом и в его лысине.

Артур побуждал его рассказывать ещё и ещё, и разговор продолжался несколько кварталов, пока они не дошли до узкого здания ресторана, расположенного между картинной галереей и небольшим магазином одежды. Мгновение спустя, до Артура дошло, что они находятся в паре кварталов от лавки Талиесина, просто он сам обычно приходил туда с другой стороны. Он позволил себе потратить секунду на размышления, не туда ли заходил Мерлин, когда увидел их не вместе, а затем выкинул эти мысли из головы:  
– Зайдём?

Официантка поприветствовала Мерлина по имени и заинтригованно покосилась на Артура – возможно, это означало, что она пытается понять, где видела его раньше (и хотя он привык, что его узнают по фотографиям с пресс-конференций, на которых он обычно стоял рядом с отцом и старался выглядеть заинтересованным, в этот раз он очень надеялся, что обойдётся). Их усадили за лучший столик, не то чтобы их там вообще было много. Артур внимательно смотрел то в карту вин, то на Мерлина, придумывая следующую тему для разговора.

К его удивлению, первым заговорил Мерлин:  
– Что ж, думаю, ты не хочешь весь вечер обсуждать своё увольнение, верно? – Артур кивнул. – Хорошо. – Последовавшее молчание длилось довольно долго, Артур уже начал придумывать, что бы такого сказать, и Мерлин вдруг досадливо вздохнул: – Знаешь, мы видимся так часто, никогда бы не подумал, что я так плохо тебя знаю.

– Поверь, я чувствую то же самое, но полагаю, этот ужин должен всё изменить, – Артур улыбнулся. – Но я отказываюсь спрашивать, какой у тебя любимый цвет, это было бы слишком.

К счастью, с этого момента всё стало проще. Мерлин рассказал ещё немного о своём детстве в Эалдоре, о маме, Уилле и дяде Гаюсе, который жил в столице, о постоянной череде зверей, проходящих через их маленькую ферму, включая, если верить Мерлину, ручного оленя. Когда они исчерпали эту тему – официантка уже давно принесла им вино и приняла заказ (две порции равиоли, раз уж их так советовали), – Артур немного рассказал о своей семье. Не об отце, а о Моргане и Моргаузе, и объяснил, кем именно они ему приходятся, потому что в этом легко было запутаться.

Потом они обсудили музыку и кино, и почему Нимуэ Лейк совершенно точно победит на выборах, и ещё кучу тем, и не испытывали никакой неловкости, которой так боялся Артур. К десерту Артур уже набрался достаточно храбрости и поднёс Мерлину кусочек своего чизкейка на вилке, и тот, подняв бровь, попробовал, а в ответ предложил Артуру попробовать шоколадный кекс. Весь остаток ужина с лица Артура не сходила широкая улыбка.

Они уходили из ресторана в половине девятого. Артур не позволил Мерлину даже взглянуть на счёт (правда, это было вполне разумно, гораздо более разумно, чем когда Вивиан заставляла его платить за себя). Неторопливая прогулка обратно прошла в тишине, но на этот раз молчание было уютным. Хотя, уже на подходе к дому Мерлина, Артур почувствовал волнения первого свидания, которых не испытывал много лет, что странно, ведь это было не свидание, по крайней мере, не официальное, даже если Артуру хотелось так его называть. Следует ли ему поцеловать Мерлина на прощание? Предложить увидеться снова?

Они остановились у подъезда и уже минуту топтались там, а Артур так ничего и не решил.

– Спасибо за прекрасный вечер, – наконец, сказал он. – До того, как ты позвонил, я не думал, что этот день может закончиться так хорошо.

– Я рад. Никто не должен переживать такое в одиночку.

– Ну, у меня есть ты. И остальные, как ты заметил ранее. Наверное, попозже я расскажу Моргане, а она передаст новости всем остальным.

– Хорошо, – Мерлин покивал, а затем ринулся вперёд и обнял его так крепко, что чуть не задушил. – Просто… позвони, если решишь, что нужна моя помощь? – прошептал он прямо на ухо Артуру.

Артур, быстро оправившись от удивления, приобнял его в ответ.  
– Обязательно.

Мерлин отстранился, совсем немного, и Артур подумал, что тот собирается его поцеловать, и в качестве поощрения склонился ближе. Взамен, Мерлин отпустил его и отступил на шаг.  
– Удачи в разговоре с Морганой, увидимся.

С этими словами он нащупал в кармане ключи и нырнул в подъезд. Артур остался стоять на крыльце и недоумевать, что за фигня только что произошла?

*  
Мерлин позвонил в тот же вечер, около одиннадцати – Артур как раз закончил разговаривать с Морганой, – и начал, не дав сказать «привет»:  
– Думаю, я должен был поцеловать тебя на прощание, и может, пригласить подняться, но если честно, я немного сбит с толку, поэтому не уверен.

Артур проглотил нервный смешок и постарался ответить как можно более ровно:  
– Я вроде как надеялся, что ты так и сделаешь. Но всегда есть следующий раз.

– Разве? Потому что, как я и сказал, я сбит с толку. Это… это было свидание, да? Я и не догадывался.

По голосу Мерлина сложно было судить, нравится ли ему эта идея. В конце концов, Артур нашёл самый безопасный ответ:  
– Не обязательно считать это свиданием, если тебе не хочется.

– Но ты бы хотел, чтобы это было свиданием. – Артур решил не отвечать. – Нет, серьёзно, тебе придётся ответить. Ты хотел, чтобы это было свиданием. Не так ли?

– Да, но только, если ты тоже этого хотел бы. Кажется, для свидания нужны двое.

Мерлин помолчал:  
– Нет, я всё равно в замешательстве. Несколько недель назад ты не хотел состоять со мной в браке, встречаться и даже видеть меня без крайней нужды, а теперь отвечаешь на мои звонки, когда расстроен и пьян, и приглашаешь на тайные свидания. Может, объяснишь это противоречие?

Естественно, Мерлин задал вопрос, на который Артур пока не знал, как ответить. Он понимал, что ведёт себя противоречиво, что есть проблема. Он просто не был точно уверен, как объяснить, что видел уже несколько вариантов будущего, в которых раздражался, удивлялся, и – ладно уж – был немного испуган, но только в одном чувствовал пустоту и ужасную неправильность происходящего – в том, где они с Мерлином не были вместе. Особенно потому, что не жаждал выглядеть слезливым придурком.

– Так ведь это когда было! – выкрутился Артур.

– Это не объяснение.

– Знаю. Но я понятия не имею, что сказать. Вот только думаю, что мы, возможно, ошиблись.

Через мгновение до Мерлина явно дошло, что Артур ждёт ответа:  
– В чём ошиблись?

– Почему мы так не хотели встречаться? Оставим в стороне брак, но в целом?

Мерлин вздохнул:  
– Мы это обсуждали. Не хотели поддаваться видениям, ужасные родственники, мы не ладим…

– Что ж, ужасные родственники больше не проблема.

– Ох, чёрт, Артур, я…

– Неважно. Правда. И теперь мы ладим, если ты не заметил. – Мерлин не отвечал. – А что касается того, чтобы поддаваться видениям… ну, мы скорее поддаёмся самим себе, верно? Кристаллы и зеркала показывают только то, что ты уже чувствуешь, так или иначе. Правильно? – Они выбрали не видеться, не разговаривать – и в итоге не поженились. Они пререкаются друг с другом, а иногда ладят, но едва начинают общаться – всё заканчивается браком. – Насколько я понял, дело не в судьбе. Мы сами каждую минуту… выбираем.

– И что заставило тебя сделать такой выбор? – На заднем плане раздался непонятный шум.

Артур попытался подобрать слова:  
– Я счастливее, когда мы вместе. – Ещё один таинственный звук. – Что ты там творишь? Устанавливаешь контакт с инопланетянами?

– Я… – Мерлин смолк, и Артур услышал автомобильный гудок. – Вообще-то, иду к твоему дому. Я подумал, что нам надо поговорить, и не по телефону, и позвонил тебе предупредить, что приеду, но немного отклонился от темы. Откроешь дверь, чтобы мне не пришлось снова использовать магию?

С этими словами Мерлин повесил трубку, оставляя Артура безмолвно таращиться на мобильный, пока настойчиво не затрезвонили в дверь. Артур чуть не бегом добрался до двери и нажал на кнопку, чтобы впустить Мерлина в подъезд, а затем дождался, пока он поднимется на три пролёта – естественно, тот не воспользовался лифтом, это же слишком быстро! – и распахнул дверь сразу после стука.

– Э… Привет, – сказал Артур, видя, что Мерлин просто стоит и молча на него смотрит. – Не хочешь зайти?

– В каком это смысле ты счастливее, когда мы вместе?! – Мерлин шагнул в квартиру и захлопнул за собой дверь. Оставалось надеяться, что соседи не высунутся на шум.

Артур скрестил руки на груди:  
– А почему только я один всё рассказываю, мне, например, гораздо интереснее, почему ты думал поцеловать меня, если так против наших отношений?

Мерлин закрыл глаза и прислонился к ближайшей стенке:  
– Слушай, если бы мы никогда не заглядывали в будущее, и ты не выглядел бы таким расстроенным и просто… вёл себя так, как после моего звонка насчёт Фреи, и не из-за будущего, тогда я трахнулся бы с тобой прямо на пороге и не жалел бы, и, возможно, мне следует больше тебе доверять, но тут трудно не сомневаться.

– Думаю, это честно. – Однако, Артуру пришлось очень постараться, чтобы не показывать, что уязвлён. – Если что, она не первая, кому я пытался помочь. Просто ей я впервые помогал открыто. И возможно, частично делал это из-за видений, но только потому, что они напомнили мне, что я могу заняться чем-то иным, а не сидеть в офисе до конца жизни, пытаясь исправить ошибки отца.

– А что насчёт меня? – Мерлин снова взглянул на него. – Ты сказал, что со мной ты счастливее. В каком смысле?

Артур не удержался и резко ответил:  
– В том смысле, неуверенный ты придурок, что я, наконец, понял: возможно, есть причина, почему с тобой я счастливее! – Мерлин лишь стоял и хлопал глазами, и Артур понизил голос и попытался сказать по-другому: – Да, мы ругаемся, и я знаю, что я тебе не нравился, но я тебя безусловно уважаю, и уважал ещё до того, как Моргана достала своё хреново зеркало.

– Ты мне не не нравился, – ответил Мерлин, прежде чем Артур смог придумать, что ещё сказать. – Я просто… ожидал от тебя большего. – Услышав слова, которые с шестнадцати лет как минимум раз в неделю слышал от отца, Артур постарался скрыть дрожь, но Мерлин заметил, и тут же испугался: – Не в том смысле! Просто до нашей встречи Моргана так тебя хвалила, а ты вёл себя как настоящая задница, и наше знакомство началось неудачно, а продолжилось ещё хуже. До недавнего времени.

– Да. До недавнего времени, – Артур потёр глаза. – Неужели так трудно поверить, что ты мне нравишься, и я хочу рискнуть? Я ведь не предлагаю тебе сразу сыграть свадьбу, я понимаю, что всё может измениться, и мы можем расстаться уже через месяц, и будем ужасно неловко чувствовать себя на вечеринках у Гвен и Ланса. Я просто думаю, оно стоит того, чтобы попытаться.

– Я тоже. Просто…

– Сомневаешься во мне?

– Нет, – Мерлин улыбнулся, и Артур позволил себе немного расслабиться. – Ну, возможно. Сейчас уже меньше.

Может, не следовало давить, но Мерлин снова выпрямился и всё ещё улыбался, и, хотя они ещё не составили планов на будущее, Артур начал думать, что у них получится:  
– Значит ли это, что у нас будет второе свидание?

То, что Мерлин задумался на пару минут, склонив голову на бок, странно успокаивало.  
– Наверное, да. Но сначала я исправлю предыдущее упущение и поцелую тебя.

У Артура было полсекунды, чтобы подумать, что они даже до гостиной не дошли, и коридор, наверное, не самое романтическое место для поцелуя, а потом губы Мерлина коснулись его. Артур вложил в ответный поцелуй всего себя. Но кажется Мерлин хотел что-то доказать, потому что он подтолкнул Артура к стене и прижался к нему всем телом, удерживая на месте.

Спустя минуту поцелуй стал нежнее, и Артур воспользовался возможностью, которой не было в прошлый раз: изучить, что Мерлину нравится больше всего. При том, что Мерлин пытался сделать то же самое, это было немного похоже на соревнование, но, кажется, у них получалось. Через пять (или пятнадцать) минут Артуру пришлось оттолкнуть Мерлина – придвинься тот хоть на сантиметр ближе, и почувствовал бы, что у Артура стоит. Оскорблённый взгляд, которым одарил его Мерлин, как минимум наполовину был притворством, но Артур всё равно опустил голову ему на плечо и прошептал на ухо:

– Если сегодня ты не хочешь заходить дальше, нам надо чуть притормозить, – он поморщился и указал взглядом на свою встопорщившуюся ширинку, стараясь при этом не слишком глазеть на Мерлиновскую. – А может, и не чуть-чуть.

– Да уж, пожалуй не стоит. Нам во многом еще предстоит разобраться, – Мерлин убрал руки, Артур же нехотя опустил ногу, которой цеплялся за колено Мерлина. – Кроме того, я не занимаюсь этим на первом свидании.

– Значит, надо поскорее назначить второе, – ухмыльнулся Артур. Мерлин в ответ пихнул его локтем и окончательно отстранился. – А если серьезно, не подумай, что это намёк, но уже поздно, и мне не нравится, что ты снова пойдешь один через весь город, и я знаю, что ты откажешься взять такси, даже если я предложу за него заплатить… Так что, может, останешься? У меня широченная кровать, для двоих более чем достаточно. Или можешь лечь на диване, если беспокоишься о собственной добродетели.

– Размер твоей кровати для меня не новость. Я оставался в ту ночь, когда ты напился. Хоть и спал поверх одеял, но было очень удобно, – покраснел Мерлин.

– Это значит, что ты согласен? – Артур вопросительно приподнял бровь.

Мерлин кивнул:  
– Мне завтра рано вставать, надо отрабатывать практику. Но ехать мне, что из дома, что отсюда, так что это не проблема, если ты дашь мне уменьшить что-нибудь из твоей одежды, чтобы я не выглядел как мальчик в папиных шмотках.

– Договорились, – кивнул Артур.

Обняв Мерлина за плечи, он повел его в гостиную.

*  
В день выборов Моргана устраивала вечеринку в честь победы Нимуэ Лейк. Артур с Мерлином появились одновременно. Совершенно непреднамеренно. Мерлин весь день провел на занятиях, Артур же навещал Джеффри – своего старого профессора права, у которого были значительные связи в политике, и который, узнав, что Артур порвал с отцом, с энтузиазмом ими воспользовался. Мерлин с Артуром топтались под дверью, пытаясь понять, что теперь делать.

– Мы что, вместе войдем? – наконец спросил Артур.

Не то чтобы они скрывали от друзей, что встречаются, но было-то пока всего шесть свиданий за две недели. А как только об их отношениях станет известно, покою конец. В общем, Артур радовался, что им пока удавалось держать все в секрете, Мерлин, по всей видимости, тоже.

– Рано или поздно они всё равно узнают, – сказал Мерлин, – так почему бы не сейчас?

Но прежде чем они успели взяться за руки, появились Гвен и Ланселот. Подцепив Мерлина под локоть, Гвен тут же начала трещать про ребенка. А Ланселот, обняв Артура за плечи, уже стучал в дверь. Когда Леон, распахнув дверь, пригласил их внутрь, все планы на грандиозное признание пошли прахом. Гавейн как раз разливал вино, а Елена заканчивала делать салат. Моргана же суетилась над мясом, проверяя температуру. Разговор сразу зашел о выборах, недавнем повышении Элиана, ребёнке Гвен и еще куче всего. Глянув на Мерлина, Артур беспомощно пожал плечами, и в качестве компромисса просто старался держаться поблизости.

Никто не заметил, что на сей раз они специально сели рядом, а не как обычно, когда один из них опаздывал к столу и вынужден был сидеть рядом с другим, или что они специально постоянно соприкасались плечами и коленями, стоило им потянуться за чем-то на столе. Посреди обеда, пока Ланселот развлекал их историей о том, как его босс бесился по поводу победы Нимуэ, Мерлин на мгновение опустил голову на плечо Артуру, но тут же поднял, опомнившись. Оглядев присутствующих, Артур заметил, как потрясение на лице наблюдавшей за ними Морганы сменяется довольной улыбкой. Не успела она открыть рот, как Артур покачал головой. Моргана промолчала, не переставая улыбаться.

Следующим заметил Элиан. Где-то между закусками и запеченным мясом, с которым не прекращала суетиться Моргана, Мерлин пихнул Артура в бок, привлекая внимание, а тот лишь пихнул его в ответ. Элиан непонимающе смотрел на них, и Артур в ответ ухмыльнулся.

– Не может быть! – чуть громче, чем нужно сказал потрясенный Элиан.

Все сидящие за столом тут же замолчали, в самый разгар обсуждения цвета стен в будущей детской Гвен и Ланселота.

– Что? Ты против голубого в детской? – захлопала глазами Гвен.

Моргана, дай бог ей здоровья, тут же с загадочной улыбкой подхватила:

– Ну, это не самый нейтральный из цветов, ты подумай. Может, стоит подождать, пока не узнаете пол ребенка, или покрасить во что-то ненавязчивое вроде желтого или персикового. Может даже зеленого.

– Жёлтый – это здорово, – согласилась Елена. Разговор продолжился, хотя присутствующие продолжали странно поглядывать на Элиана.

Артур сжал под столом руку Мерлина. Он не против рассказать, но хотел сделать это на своих условиях. Мерлин стиснул его ладонь в ответ.

По окончании обеда (мясо получилось восхитительным, впрочем, Артур и не пробуя это знал, поскольку Моргана физически не способна была приготовить что-то плохо), она оглядела присутствующих. Её улыбка не предвещала ничего хорошего.

– В честь выборов и повышения Элиана… и всего остального, что имеет смысл отпраздновать, я думаю, стоит еще раз обратиться к волшебному зеркалу. Оно пока не готово, но на подготовку уйдет всего лишь пара минут.

– Прекрасная идея, – сквозь зубы процедил Артур, его взгляд обещал ей бесконечные мучения в ближайшем будущем, – ты готовься, а я пока уберу со стола.

Искоса глянув на него, Мерлин встал:  
– Я помогу Артуру.

 

– Спасибо, мальчики, – расцвела Моргана. – Почему бы остальным не привести в порядок гостиную, пока я хожу за зеркалом?

Артур собирал тарелки и приборы, а Мерлин занялся бокалами, которые удерживал не иначе как магией, потому что был почти таким же неуклюжим, как Елена. Артур уже знал, что если Мерлин продолжит оставаться у него, придется обзавестись дополнительной посудой. Моргана подмигнула им и исчезла в спальне.

Все остальные отправились в гостиную. 

– Это будет интересно, – заговорил складывающий посуду в раковину Мерлин, как только они остались на кухне наедине. – Есть и положительный момент: Моргауза не смогла прийти, так что тебе не придется наблюдать их с Морганой синхронные ухмылки.

Закончив с посудой, Артур обнял Мерлина за талию:  
– Ты знаешь, меня не особенно волнуют насмешки. Ну, волнуют, конечно, но лучше раньше, чем позже, наверное. Если мы и дальше будем откладывать, нам грозит укоризненный взгляд Гвен, а ты же знаешь, я этого не переживу. Просто мы еще не все свои проблемы решили, и мне кажется, нам не нужна аудитория для будущих ссор.

Иногда после каких-то слов Артура, взгляд Мерлина становился мягким, и он нежно целовал его. Артур пока не разобрался, по какой схеме это происходит, потому что однажды Мерлин сделал это, когда он сказал, что не любит суши. Но сейчас явно был один из таких случаев, потому что Мерлин схватил его за ворот рубашки – судя по предыдущим случаям, безнадежно помяв его в процессе, – и прижался губами к губам Артура.

– Они годами наблюдали за нашими ссорами, не стоит менять традицию, – прошептал Мерлин. Тут наступила очередь Артура его целовать.

От двери кто-то сдавленно вскрикнул, потом раздался звук бьющегося салатника. Артур с Мерлином отскочили друг от друга. Артур почему-то совсем не удивился, когда, обернувшись, увидел совершенно потрясенную Елену. У ее ног валялись остатки салата. Пару секунд она молча тыкала в них с Мерлином пальцем.  
– Вы! Вы двое! – наконец воскликнула она.

У Морганы была шикарная квартира, хоть и не такая шикарная, как у Артура, но она оказалась недостаточно велика, и вскрик Елены заставил всех высунуться из гостиной. Оценив живописную картину, гости потянулись на кухню. Отступать было некуда. Артур протянул Мерлину руку. Тот, чуть поколебавшись, принял ее. Что вызвало новый вскрик Елены, который поддержала Гвен, едва поняв, что происходит.

Не успел Артур придумать, что сказать, как из спальни появилась самодовольно улыбающаяся Моргана с зеркалом в руках.

– Теперь-то вы нам скажете, сколько держали все в тайне? Артур, ты поганец, я-то думала, что у тебя сердце разбито, даже оладушки тебе испекла.

– Я поделился ими с Мерлином, – ответил Артур, потому что так оно и было, кроме того, он думал, что оладушки были чем-то вроде – поздравляю-что-смог-сбежать-от-нашего-отца, – мы всего пару недель, как разобрались, наконец, что к чему.

– А почему мне оладушек не досталось? – поинтересовался Гавейн. – Кстати, Элли, ты выиграла пари.

Моргана подплыла к нему и похлопала по щеке:  
– Если тебе разобьют сердце, я испеку тебе апельсиново-ананасовые оладьи, которые ты так любишь. И да, Елена, можешь забрать свой выигрыш, как только я вспомню, куда дела коробку.

– Да ладно гнать, не было никакого пари!

– Было, – возразил Элиан, – и выиграла, между прочим, не Елена.

Выглянув из–за спин присутствующих, Артур посмотрел на ухмыляющегося друга.

– Это они с отношениями своими разобрались только что, а пари по поводу секса выиграл Леон.

Подобное заявление естественно вызвало всеобщее оживление. Элиан похвалялся, что узнал всё раньше всех, раньше даже Морганы. Выражение лица которой обещало скорую расплату за этот конкретный сюрприз. Она, видимо, считала, что Артур рассказывал ей всё, что касалось Мерлина.

Артур пытался не показывать паники. Мерлин краснел все сильнее, и в какой-то момент даже попытался вырвать руку из ладони Артура.

– Мы не хотим форсировать события, – громко перебил Артур, когда Гвен и Елена всерьез заговорили о свадьбе. – И я буду вам очень благодарен, если вы оставите моего бойфренда в покое.

В конце фразы голос подвел его, и слова прозвучали несколько мягче, чем следовало. Гвен, Елена и Леон ответили ему одинаково тёплыми взглядами. Наверняка заметив удивленное, но довольное лицо Мерлина.

Моргана прочистила горло и напомнила ему, что когда он найдет работу, будет должен ей что-нибудь легкомысленное и возмутительно дорогое.

– Самое время воспользоваться волшебным зеркалом, – заявила она. – Прошу всех в гостиную.

Стоило Моргане напустить на себя строгость, никто из окружающих не смел ей перечить. Так что, недовольно оглядываясь, все отправились в гостиную и расселись на стулья, которые как раз расставляли, пока Артур с Мерлином были на кухне. Прежде чем сесть, Артур придвинулся поближе к Мерлину.

– Могло быть и хуже, – прошептал он.

– Подожди, пока Гвен зажмет меня в ближайшем углу.

– Я установила зеркало на пять лет вперед, – сказала Моргана, многозначительно на них посмотрев. – Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как я заглядывала так далеко, так что увидите что-нибудь новенькое. Кто начнет?

Начать пришлось сидевшим слева от Морганы Гвен и Ланселоту.  
– Беспокойная ночка со вторым ребенком, – сказала, заглянув в зеркало Гвен. Потом шлепнула Ланселота по руке: – А ты задерживаешься на работе, поганец.

Ланселот принял у неё зеркало.

– Ну что ж, посмотрим, – двадцать секунд спустя, он вышел из транса и виновато улыбнулся, – Ты права, но справедливости ради должен заметить, что я как раз собирался домой.

Затем был проведенный на работе вечер Элиана, заставивший его скривиться. А потом Гавейн увидел что-то такое, что заставило его рассмеяться. Но говорить он отказался наотрез. Елена же, заглянув, покраснела и потупила взгляд, неубедительно соврав, что была на работе. Зеркало перешло к Леону. Спустя пол минуты он сказал, сосредоточенно сдвинув брови:

– Я видел себя с женщиной. Похоже мы давно вместе, но я еще с ней не знаком. Ну, значит, познакомлюсь, наверное, – пожал плечами он.

Настала очередь Артура, который автоматически взял зеркало, но не сразу заглянул в него. Последнее время он часто делал выбор, основываясь на своих видениях, и сейчас не был уверен, что хочет узнать, к каким переменам привели его действия. Они все еще вместе с Мерлином? Или их нынешние нерешительные попытки построить отношения потерпят фиаско, потому что они пропустят в будущем какой-нибудь ключевой момент, из-за которого были вместе навсегда? Но, что бы там ни было, ему хотелось узнать самостоятельно. Он посмотрел на Мерлина, который наблюдал за ним, склонив голову на бок, а потом на Моргану – та лишь закатила глаза.

– Пожалуй, сегодня воздержусь, – сказал он, – предпочитаю решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

Под смешки и умиленные вздохи окружающих, Мерлин с лучезарной улыбкой принял у него зеркало и протянул Моргане, даже не подумав заглянуть внутрь. Кажется, они наконец были на одной волне.

*  
 _Четыре с половиной года спустя_

Захлопнув за собой дверь квартиры, Артур сгрузил на стол принесенную еду: суши для Мерлина и готовый ужин из ближайшего к дому «Теско» для себя, потому что отказывался есть что-то, что готовилось на одной кухне с сырой рыбой. Мерлин не бросился немедленно к столу, и Артур огляделся. И точно, Мерлин обнаружился на диване, он напряженно всматривался в экран ноутбука, кивая головой в такт звучащей в наушниках музыке.

– Дорогой, я дома! – крикнул Артур, просто из вредности. Мерлин подскочил.

– Я ждал тебя только через полчаса, – словно извиняясь, произнес он и уставился обратно в компьютер. Спасибо хоть наушники снял. – Давай здесь поедим, ладно?

– Вот и вся романтика, – пробормотал Артур и отправился разогревать свой ужин. 

Заодно выложил суши Мерлина на тарелку, потому что тот вечно обливался, если ел из коробки.

Мерлин в ответ лишь хмыкнул, не отрываясь от работы, которая последнее время занимала все его вечера, но должна была закончиться, как только пройдет голосование по новому законопроекту против дискриминации. Артур, по крайней мере, работал над этим только днём, а Мерлин, помимо непосредственной защиты клиентов, еще и волонтером подрабатывал.

Расставив тарелки на кофейном столике, Артур уселся на диван рядом с Мерлином. Выждал ровно тридцать секунд, потом толкнул его:

– Хочешь, не хочешь, а тебе придется это съесть, поскольку, не поверишь, питательные вещества посредством осмоса не усваиваются.

– Ты прям как моя мама, – закатил глаза Мерлин, но послушно сжевал несколько кусочков, пока снова не отвлекся.

Артур был слишком измотан, чтобы сильно ругаться. Он провел весь день, агитируя всех, кто соглашался слушать, голосовать за законопроект, который окончательно свяжет руки его отцу, и подобным ему работодателям, в вопросах найма и увольнения работников.

Артур сосредоточился на еде.

Закончив ужинать, Артур зарылся лицом в шевелюру Мерлина, потерся щекой… реакции к сожалению не последовало. Естественно, он тут же куснул Мерлина за ухо.

Тот вскрикнул и рассмеялся.  
– Ну, серьезно, Артур, я тебе уже тысячу раз повторял: то, что они большие, еще не значит, что чувствительные.

Получилось! Артур улыбнувшись отстранился.  
– Ничего не могу с собой поделать, о чём тебе прекрасно известно. И вообще, это про запас, потому что, скорее всего, до постели ты сегодня так и не доползешь. Опять.

Мерлин лишь хмыкнул в ответ и покачал головой. Наклонившись вперед, он поцеловал Артура в щеку.  
– Скоро. Уже скоро. И я обещаю, всё будет, как раньше.

– Хм-м, – стоило Мерлину на мгновение убрать руку от клавиатуры, как Артур вцепился в нее. Погладил кольцо на пальце. Посмотрел на свое. Прошло полгода, а ему всё ещё порой странно было думать о Мерлине, как о своем муже.  
– Ну, не совсем как раньше, – рассеянно замел он, – учитывая повышение и все такое. Боже, как же не хочется снова в офис.

Артур застонал и откинулся на спинку дивана.

Наконец-то Мерлин отставил в сторону ноутбук и, отодвинув подальше тарелку, обвил руками шею Артура.  
– Оглянуться не успеешь, как будешь править миром, – прошептал он. Артуру ничего не оставалось, кроме как поцеловать его.

Учитывая занятость обоих и то, что друзьям постоянно требовалось их присутствие, они оказались так близко друг к другу первый раз за всю неделю. Артур как раз прижал мужа к подушкам, надеясь получить своё, пока Мерлин не вспомнил о работе, и тут понял, почему их разговор казался ему таким знакомым. Артур расхохотался. Мерлин обиженно отодвинулся.

Артуру пришлось сесть и сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем он смог взять себя в руки.

– Прости. Я нечаянно, – с трудом выдавил он.

– И что это было? – поинтересовался все еще распростёртый на диване Мерлин. Артур даже подумал, не отложить ли разговор на потом.

Вместо этого, взял Мерлина за руку.

– Наш недавний разговор тебе ничего не напоминает случаем?

– А должен? Я совершенно вымотан и ничего не соображаю, – прищурился Мерлин.

– Лет пять назад, – начал Артур. Пальцы Мерлина в его ладони дрогнули. – Моргана устраивала вечеринку, и ее посетила гениальная идея достать волшебное зеркало, а потом…

Теперь и Мерлин расхохотался:

– О, нет! Только там все было немного не так, правильно? Так что мы можем ничего не говорить Моргане, она же изведет всех своим самодовольством.

– Я и не собирался рассказывать Моргане. И да, там было несколько по-другому. Но всё равно достаточно близко. Впрочем, тогда всё было в другом контексте, – Артур огляделся. – И в другой квартире.

Год назад, наконец решив съехаться, они посмотрели больше двадцати квартир. Первая, подходившая им обоим, оказалась квартирой из зеркала. Они огляделись, посмотрели друг на друга и ушли, даже не заглянув в спальню.

Это не единственное отличие от виденного ими будущего. Артур точно знал, что не только он замечает и запоминает их. И ценит, как доказательство того, что все происходящее с ними – их личный выбор.

Например, предложение сделал Мерлин, за две недели до того, как его планировал сделать Артур. При чём они с Морганой как-то умудрились достать из сейфа кольцо матери Артура и подогнать его по размеру. Он до сих пор носил его вместе с обручальным, несмотря на то, что Гавейн при каждом удобном и неудобном случае напоминал, что это кольцо делает Артура женой.

А что-то оставалось таким же, как в зеркале. Самое удивительное, что Артур был уже почти не против.

Облокотившись на локти, Мерлин наблюдал за ним, приподняв бровь.

– Всё же нормально, правда? Ты не собираешься впасть в истерику по поводу того, что всё, произошедшее с нами, случилось потому, что твоя судьба – покупать мне суши и домогаться ко мне на диване? Потому что, если вдруг собираешься, позвони Моргане, я слишком устал, чтобы с этим разбираться.

Артур закатил глаза и наклонился к нему:  
– Не собираюсь, потому что все вышеперечисленное я и так делаю с тех пор, как мы поженились. И я бы ни за что не стал звонить Моргане. Мы только что договорились ничего ей не говорить, чтобы не давать лишнего повода для самодовольства. Если бы я и собрался кому-то позвонить, так уж Елене.

– Которая тут же растрепала бы все Моргане, – фыркнул Мерлин.

Артур на мгновение задумался:  
– Тогда Леону.

– У него сегодня свидание с Фреей, – сказал Мерлин. Артур не смог сдержать улыбку. Познакомить Леона с Фреей, когда та нашла работу в Лондоне, было одной из лучших его идей, даже если он сам так считал. Рассмеявшись, Мерлин покачал головой. – Собрался на старости лет сводником заделаться?

– Все возможно, а то вон сколько отпрысков Гвен и Ланса уже наводит ужас на окружающих, – нежно поцеловав Мерлина, Артур отстранился. – Я правда не против того, что с нами происходит. Поэтому и смеялся. Мне даже кажется, что стоит это отметить. Мы прошли полный круг и все такое.

– А отмечание как-то связано с тем, что мы последнее время были слишком заняты, чтобы воспользоваться нелепо огромной кроватью, на которой ты настоял?

– Можем остаться на диване, – усмехнулся Артур. – Я очень покладистый.

Мерлин потянул его на себя, Артур поддался, постаравшись улечься так, чтобы ни один из них не свалился с дивана, и прижался уверенным привычным поцелуем к губам Мерлина. Может, следовало настоять и перебраться в постель, учитывая, что он уже и не помнил, когда они одновременно в ней спали. Но ему было удобно и тут, а когда Мерлин неизбежно начнет ныть, что проголодался, – потому что он недоедающий ужин идиот, – под рукой будут остатки суши. Если Мерлин не спихнет их со стола, конечно. Представив это, Артур рассмеялся прямо в поцелуй. Немного отстранившись, Мерлин прошептал ему в губы:

– Я люблю тебя, придурок.

И вернулся к прерванному поцелую.

И этого, по мнению Артура, было более, чем достаточно, чтобы счастливо жить настоящим.

 

Конец!!!!!!!!!!!!! %))))))))))


End file.
